yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Vaiz Kürsüsünde - Mehmet Akif Ersoy - Safahat
Bu şiirde ayetinin muhteşem bir şiirsel tefsiri vardır.Ahzab Sûresi 33/56. ayet olup camilerde müezzin efendi tarafından farz namazlardan önce içtenlikle ve saygıyla okunur ve bu metinde de Hz.Muhammed (s.a.v.)'e bağlılığı ve O'nu yüceltmeyi ifade eden bir salâvât metnidir. Şiirde ayrıca A'raf Sûresi 7/185. ayetin bir kısmı vardır. : : Meali : '''Bunlar Göklerin ve Yerin ve Allahın yarattığı her hangi bir şey'in bütün tedbir-ü melekûtü (bütün şüunatiyle zapt-u tasarrufunu tedbir ve idare eden kudret ve saltanatın azameti) hakkında bir nazar yürütmedilerde mi? Ve şu e cellerinin cidden yaklaşmış olması ıhtimalini bir düşünmedilerde mi? O halde buna iman etmedikten sonra hangi söze inanırlar Atatürk muhtemelen bu şiirlere bakarak Mehmet Akif'ten Kur'anın şiirsel tefsini ve mealini istemiş olabilir. '''Bu şiirde Rumeli'nin kaybından Edirne'nin düşman eline geçmesinden ve en önemlisi de Osmanlının ecelinin geldiğini hissi kablel vuku ile hissetmekten kaynaklanan ve en son çare olan çaresizlerin çaresi Nebi (AS)dan medet bekleyen mükedder bir hal var.... Vaiz Kürsüde إِنَّ اللَّهَ وَمَلَائِكَتَهُ يُصَلُّونَ عَلَى النَّبِيِّ يَا أَيُّهَا الَّذِينَ آمَنُوا صَلُّوا عَلَيْهِ وَسَلِّمُوا تَسْلِيماً "Şüphesiz Allah ve melaike El- Nebi'ye salat ederler; Ey iman edenler! Siz de, O'na tam bir teslimiyetle selât ve selâm getirin." (1) "Ey Allah'ım, o ümmî Resul ile onun yakınları ve dostlarına selâm olsun. Onların şanlarını yücelt." (2) "Allah'ın göklerdeki ve yerdeki hükümranlığını görmüyorlar mı?" (3) (1) Ahzab Sûresi 56. ayet. (2) Bu metin Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'e bağlılığı ve O'nu yüceltmeyi ifade eden bir salâvât metnidir. (3) A'raf Sûresi 185. ayetin bir kısmı Tutun da "zerre"lerinden, çıkın "sehâbiyye" Denen yığın yığın eşbâh-i âsümânîye; Tutun da "zerre"lerinden, çıkın "nebula" Adı verilen yığın yığın gök cisimlerine; Hülâsa, âlem-i imkânı devredin; o zaman Şühûda bağlı bir îmanla hükmeder vicdan: Kısacası, imkân âlemi devredin; o zaman, Bizzat görmekten gelen bir imanla şu fikre varır vicdan: Ki hilkatin ne kadar şekli varsa: Ulvîsi, Kesîfi, müdriki, uzvîsi, gayr-ı uzvîsi, Yaratılışın ne kadar şekli varsa: Manevî olanı, Maddî olanı, kavrama yeteneği olanı, organik veya inorganik olanı Kemâl-i şevk ile mahkûmu aynı kânûnun... Bütün şu´ûn-i avâlim tecelliyâtı onun. Tam bir arzuyla aynı kanuna boyun eğmektedir... Alemlerde olup biten her şey onun tecellisidir. Nedir ki etmededir fıtratın bu kânûnu, Fezâyı, gökleri, deryâyı, deşti, hâmûn Nedir ki etmektedir yaratılişın bu yasası Uzayları,gökleri,deryayı,çölü hamun Bu yaratılış kanunu nasıl bir kanundur ki, Uzaya, göklere, denize, ovaya, çöle, hamun - Adımlarında zekâdan serî´ olup hattâ - Esîri kaplıyacak füshatiyle istîlâ? Adımlarında akıldan hızlı olup hatta Esir maddesini kaplıyacak füshatiyle istila - Adımlarında zekâdan bile daha hızlı olarak - Boşlukları kaplayacak bir genişlikle yayılmaktadır? Evet, soruldu mu idrâke ansızın bu suâl, Lisân-ı hâli şu düstûru haykırır derhâl. Fakat o hayret verici varlık kitabının Başında pek okunaklı bir yazıyla parlıyor yalnız, Şu cümleler ki, eğer görmemişseniz, alınız: Evet, insanın kavrayışına bu soru ansızın sorulunca, Hâl diliyle derhal şu ilkeyi haykıracaktır: "Bekâyı hak tanıyan sa´yi bir vazife bilir; Çalış çalış ki bekâ sa'y olursa hakkedilir. "Ebediliği hak tanıyan çalışmayı bir görev bilir; Çalış, çalış ki ebedîlik çalışma olursa hakedilir." "Ebediyyen var olmak hakkımdır diyen, çalışmayı bir görev bilir; Çalış, çalış ki ebedî var oluş çalışmayla hak edilir." Konulsa rahle-i tedkîke hangi bir mevcûd; Olur tekâsüfü bir sa'y-i dâimin meşhûd. Ay çalışmadadır, gökle yer çalışmadadır; Güneş çalışmada, gezegenler çalışmadadır. Hangi varlık incelenmek için masaya yatırılsa; Sürekli bir çalışmanın yoğunlaştığı görülür. Ademle karşılaşan zıd vücûd olur, demeyin; Onun mukâbil olan kutbu sa'ydir. Sa´yin Didinmeden geri durmaz kuyruklu yıldızlar, Bütün alın teridir durmayıp yağan aydınlıklar! Yoklukla karşılaşan, yok olur demeyin; Onun zıddı olan kutup çalışmadır. Çalışmanın Gezip dolaştığı ıssız, çorak fezâ-yı adem; Bakarsınız ki: Çıkarmış vücûda bir âlem. Gezip dolaştığı ıssız, çorak yokluk fezası, Bakarsınız ki ortaya bir âlem çıkarmıştır. Tevakkuf ettiği hestî-serây-ı dûra-dûr, Görürsünüz ki: Ademdir... Ne bir ziyâ, ne de nûr! Çalışma durduğunda bu uçsuz bucaksız varlık sarayı, Göreceksiniz ki bir yokluk âlemi olur... Ne ışık ne de bir parıltı. Kulak verin de neler söylüyor bakın idrâk: Bu, lücce lücce tekâsüf, bu sa´y-i dehşet-nâk Kulak verin de bakın kavrama gücü neler söylemektedir: Bu yığm yığın yoğunlaşma, bu dehşet verici uğraş, Belîğ sa'yidir ummân-ı kudretin, ezelî; Hurûş-i feyz-i ezel her kutayresinde celî. Kudret okyanusunun ezelden beri düzenli olarak çalışmasıdır; Ezel bereketinin coşkusu her damlacığında açıkça görülür. Mükevvenâtı ezelden halâs edip ebede Sürükleyen; onu hayret fezâ hüviyyette Var olanı Ezel'den çıkarıp Ebed'e Sürükleyen, onu hayret verici şekillerde Tekallübât ile bir müntehâya doğru süren; Hem istikameti dâim o müntehâya veren, Değişmelerle belli bir sona doğru süren; Hem de bu gidişi daima o yöne yönlendiren İrâde hep ezelî sa´yidir, bakılsa, onun; Kimin? O kudret-i mahzın, o sırr-ı meknûnun! İrade, düşünülürse eğer, ezelî çalışmasıdır onun. Kimin? O yegâne kudret sahibinin, o gizli sırrın! Ne dinlenir, ne de âtıl kalır, velev bir an, Şu´ûn-i hilkati teksîf edip yaratmaktan. Ne dinlenir, ne hareketsiz durur, üstelik bir an Yaratılışa ait işleri yoğunlaştırıp yaratmaktan. Tasavvur eyliyelim şimdi başka bir kudret, Ki hep kuvâyı doğurmuş, esâsı madde... Evet! Gelin şimdi de düşünelim başka bir kudret, Ki bütün kuvvetleri doğurmuştur ve esasen maddedir... Evet! Nedir bu? Başka değil, aynı cilvenin işidir Bütün ezeldeki sa'yin tekâsüf etmişidir. Nedir bu? Başka değil, aynı hikmetin işidir: Tamamen Ezel'deki çalışmanın bir yoğunlaşmış şeklidir. Şu madde yok mu ki almakta birçok eşkâli, Onun da varmadadır sa´ye asl-ı seyyâli. Şu birçok şekle girmekte olan madde yok mu, Onun da şekilden sekile girebilen aslı çalışmaya varmaktadır. Neden mi? Çünkü bütün kudretin tekâsüfüdür. Zaman da sa'ye çıkar: Çünkü hep onunla yürür. Neden mi? Çünkü bütün kudretin yoğunlaşmasıdır. Zaman da çalışmaya dayanır: Çünkü hep onunla yürür. Mekân da sa´ye varır: Sa´yi sıfra indiriniz, Mekân tasavvur edilmez, muhâl olur hayyiz. Mekân da çalışmaya dayanır: Çalışmayı sıfıra indiriniz, Ne mekânı ne de onun varlık halinde gerçekleştirdiği yeri düşünmek mümkün olmaz Ulûm-i şâhikadan fışkıran sütûn-i ziyâ Dayandı göklere; lâkin yetişmiyor hâlâ, Bülend nüsha-i îcâdın ilk sahîfesine. Bu ilk sahîfe müebbed zalâm içinde yine! Yüce yaradılış kitabının ilk sayfasına. Bu ilk sayfa sonsuza dek karanlık içinde yine. Görünmüyor ki, okunsun sevâd-nâme-i gayb; Yakîne sed çekiyor her satırda yüz bin reyb. Görünmüyor ki okunsun gaybın karanlık sayfaları Her satırda yüzbin şüphe doğru bilgiye varmayı engelliyor. Ziyâya doğru yüzüp gitmek istedikçe hayâl, Sürüklüyor onu girdâba dalga dalga leyâl! Hayal ışığa doğru yüzüp gitmek istedikçe, Dalga dalga geceler onu girdaba doğru sürüklüyor. Meâl-i hilkate imkânı yok yetişmemizin; Fakat, o nüsha-i tekvîn-i hayret-engîzin Başında pek iri bir hatla parlıyor, yalnız Şu cümleler ki, eğer görmemişseniz, alınız: "Bekâyı hak tanıyan sa'yi bir vazife bilir; Çalış çalış ki bekâ sa'y olursa hakkedilir." Kamer çalışmadadır, gökle yer çalışmadadır Güneş çalışmada, seyyâreler çalışmadadır. Didinmeden geri durmaz nücûm-i gîsû-dâr; Bütün alın teridir durmayıp yağan [envâr! Yabancı sanmayınız seyredip de ecrâmı... Bir eski âiledir, gökyüzünde ârâmı. Bakıp da yabancı sanmayınız gökteki cisimleri... Bir eski ailedir onlar, gökyüzünde kılmış kararı. Şu var ki, merkezi tâ âsümanda olsa bile, Gelip gelip bizi besler kemâl-i minnetle. Fakat bu âile hiç benzemez bizimkilere; Bozuşmamış onun efrâdı belki bir kerre. Lisân-ı hâl-i tabîat, lisandır onlara da, Bir ihtisâs teâtîsidir dönen arada. Bir ihtisâs ki pek incedir... Fakat keskin... Ne hasbihâl-i semâvî! Nasıl belâğ-i mübîn´ Görün şu âile efrâdının sevişmesini; Küçük, büyüklerinin rûhu, kurretü´l-ayni; Büyük küçükler için dâyedir, mürebbîdir... Gider, hayâtını tanzîm eder, görürgözetir. Güneş , ki âilenin mihriban reîsi odur. Serîr-i muhteşeminden süzüp fezâyı vakûr Nazarlarıyle arar her tarafta mevkibini; Nasıl ararsa bir âvâre yâr-ı gâibini. Bulunca hepsini artık o nâzenin sîne, Alır birer birer âgûş-i hâr-ı şefkatine. Bu hânümânı tutan hep onun himâyesidir; Üzerlerinde gezen sâye kendi sâyesidir; O sâyedir ki: Yayıldıkça nûru eb´âda, Hayât ışıkları başlar sarây-ı mînâda. Evet, bu âile efrâdı durmuyor... El ele. Verip, ezelde çizilmiş bir istikâmetle, Kemâl-i mümkini idrâke doğru hep koşuyor; Fezâda füshati gördükçe büsbütün coşuyor! Bu azm-i kâhiri nevmîd eder mi bir hâil? Yolun uzunluğu zîra, vazîfesinde değil! Ne ıttırâd-ı müebbed! Ne muntazam hareket! Ya ellerindeki bernâmec, etseniz dikkat. Bir incelikle mesâîyi münkasimdir ki: Ne inceliktir o, kâbil değildir idrâki. Görülmüyor birinin istirâhat eylediği... Onun tevakkufu, zîrâ, bütün bir âileyi Dakîkasında perîşân eder, ezer, bitirir. Demek ki: İstese bir zerre bin cihan devirir! Fakat o zerre için nerdedir atâlete meyl? Bakın durur mu Süreyyâ, bakın durcır mu Süheyl? Görüp Süheyl´ini Şi´râ da her zaman çalışır; Bakar uzaktaki Ayyûk´a, Ferkadân çalışır. Karârı yok hele Râmih´le A´zel´in bir an. Hülâsa, his ile yâhud nazarla fark olunan Nücûm-i nâ-mütenâhî bütün çalışmakta... Sükûn tasavvurcı kâbil mi bu´d-i mutlakta? Bu mevkibin, gece gündüz koşan bu kâfilenin Mürettebâtı, birer saltanatlı ailenin Reîs-i dâimidir; vâkıâ bu âileler Görünmüyor bütün eb´âdı yoklasak yer yer; Fakat delâlet-i nûruyyle gezseniz ilmin, Vücûdu anlaşılır her adımda bin necmin. Bu âilât-ı semâviyye ittihâd ederek Doğar ki sîne-i mînâda bir kabîle, gerek Serîr-i şânı, gerek zâtı dâimâ mestûr Kalan reîsine münkâd olup, sürekli, vakûr, Fakat sevimli bir âheng-i tâm-ı vahdetle, Çalışmadan geri durmaz, o muhteşem kütle. Bu kütle işte bizim kâinatımızdır ki: - Kuşatmasıyle berâber nazarda eflâki - Hudûdu çevriliyor kehkeşan nitâkıyle. Geçin nücûmu... Sehâbiyyeler de, hakkıyle Tekâmül etmek için uğraşır, döner, didinir, Birer kabîle, birer kâinât-ı vâsi´dir. Bu kâinât-ı semâviyyenin - ki bir takımı Deminki âile şeklindedir- kalan kısmı, Henüz meşîme-i hilkatte saklı efrâda Hayât vermek için muttasıl çalışmakta. Nedir ki sâha-i kudret denen bu zıll-i medîd? Ziyâ adımlan hattâ mesâhadan nevmîd! Nedir nizâm-ı mesâî bu küll-i sâîde? Nedir ki sevk ediyor hiç dağıtmadan ebede? Bu bî-nihâye avâlim idâresiz yürümez... Fakat idâre için hangi noktadır merkez? Nedir ki mevki´i, eb´âda sığmıyan bu yığın İçinde, şimdi bizim kendi kâinâtımızın? Harîm-i hikmet-i eşyâya hiç sokulmamalı: O bir cihân-ı muammâ ki büsbütün kapalı! Bilir misin, ne kadar hiç imişsin ey idrâk! Bu ukdeler edecek miydi böyle sîneni çâk? Ya sen, ne âciz imişsin zavallı akl-ı beşer! Mücâheden çıkacak mıydı bi´n-netîce heder? Evet, avâlimi, hiç şüphe yok ki, bir kânun İdâre etmede... Lâkin nedir meâli onun? Cihan şu gördüğümüz kütleden ibâret mi? Bütün avâlim-i meşhûde, yoksa, hiç ismi Bilinmeyen, sayısız, kâinât-ı uhrânın Kemîne cüz´ü müdür? Mâverâsı ekvânın Adem değilse, nasıldır, nedir vücûdu aceb? Neden bu leyl-i serâir açılmıyor yâ Rab? Bu cûş-i cür´eti etmekte ansızın mebhût, Şu ses ki, mevc-i bülendiyle çalkanır melekût: "Unutma kendini, hem bilmiş ol ki ey insan, Müebbeden kalacak hilkatin esâsı nihan. Semâyı alması kâbil mi bir avuç hâkin? O sâhalar ki yetişmez ziyâ-yı idrâkin, Tasavvur et: Ceberûtum için bidâyettir! Mükevvenât ki fikrince bî-nihâyettir, Kemîne zerresidir âsümân-ı hilkatimin. Gelip kenârına ummân-ı sermediyyetimin, Rükû eder ebediyyen, kıyâm eden idrâk; Zekâ sücûda varır, vehm olur karîn-i helâk. Senin o sâhada yoktur işin! O sâha, benim, Bütün halâika mesdûd Kâbe Kavseyn´im! Harîmi zâir-i tahmîn için küşâde değil; Sarây-ı vahdetimin durma karşısında, çekil! Çekil de feyz-i mübînimle tâ ezelde sana Müsahhar eylediğim bir cihânın ortasına Atıl... Fezâyı dolaş, âsümâna çık, yere in; Lisân-ı gaybım olan beyyinât-ı hikmetimin, Vücûdu inleten âheng-i yek-meâlini duy! Düşünme, haydi şu âheng-i sermediyyete uy: Bekâyı hak tanıyan sa'yi bir vazîfe bilir; Çalış çalış ki bekâ sa´y olursa hakkedilir. " Alın da bir küçücük taş, ziyâ-yı ilme tutun, Bütün nikâtını evvelce; sonra kalkın onun Bakın vücûduna bir hurdebîn alıp, lâkin, Bu hurdebîn olacak kendi nûru idrâkin. Zemin kadar büyütün; âsüman kadar büyütün. Hulâsa, koskocaman bir cihan kadar büyütün; Görürsünüz ki: O bir damlacık vücûduyle, Katılmak istiyerek durmayıp giden şeyle, Önünde azmine hâil ne varsa, hep aşıyor. Demek ki: Şimdi bu taş canla, başla, uğraşıyor, "Bütün avâlimi lebrîz eden mesâîye, Benim de sa´yim olunmak gerek ilâve... " diye. Bu seng pâreyi siz şimdi görmeyin nâçiz... O, bir vücûd-i muazzam; o, bir cihân-ı vecîz; Ki - encümüyle, şümûsuyle, âsümânıyle, Tevâbi´iyle, sehâbiyyesiyle - aynıyle. Bizim şu bildiğimiz kâinatı gösteriyor! Hayâl o manzaranın dehşetinden ürperiyor. Birer kabiledir eczâ-yı ferdi; zerrâtı Sırayla âilelerdir alın zureyrâtı: Görünmemekle berâber yığın yığın efrâd. Demek, o sîne-i eb´âdı inleten feryâd; O, her taraftaki âheng-i sa´y-i gulgule-hîz; O gîrudâr-ı umûmî.. Bakılsa en nâçiz Taşın mazîk-ı vücûdunda mündemic... Hayret! Bu seng-i câmidin eczâ-yı ferdi bir vahdet, Bir imtizâc-ı müebbedle eyliyor deveran. Ki her tekâsüfü mahsûl-i sa´yinin o zaman, Temessül etmede birçok kuvâ-yı gâlibeye: Ya inkılâb ediyor hey´etiyle câzibeye; Ya başka türlü hüviyyet alıp ziyâ oluyor; Ya reng-i şu´le-i berkîde rû-nümâ oluyor; Ya bir harâret-i seyyâle eyliyor te´sîs; Ya ihtizâz ediyor mevce mevce mıknâtîs. Aceb, nümûne-i ekvân olan bu, zâten ufak Vücudu nâ-mütenâhî küçültecek olsak? Küçüldü, farz edelim, oldu âkıbet zerre... Görün, şu zerreyi tedkîk edin de bir kerre. Nasıl hurûş ile kalbinde eyliyor daraban, Avâlimiyle berâber şümûs-i bî pâyan! Semâlarında uçan aynı muttarid âhenk; Denizlerinde gezen aynı sa´y-i rengârenk. Bakın ki: Zerre de bir hîç olan vücûduyle, Muvaffak olmadadır kâinâtı temsîle; Görün ki: Zerreyi etmektedir cihan tanzîr. Fakat bu bahr-i serâir ki mümteni´ takdir, Güneşte, gölgede, her yerde cûşa geldikçe, Atar kenara ,şu yüksek meâli bir mevce: "Bekâyı hak tanıyan sa´yi bir vazife bilir; Çalış çalış ki, bekâ sa´y olursa hakkedilir. Görün kuvâ-yı tabîatte sa´y-i mu´tâdı: Çalışmasaydı harâret, mevâsim olmazdı. O, bir zaman azalıp, sonra bir zaman çoğalıp; Buhâr eder suyu, teksif eder buhârı alıp. Ziyâ durur mu ya? Zulmetle dâimâ yarışır... Ne varsa hâsılı... Toprak, deniz, bütün çalışır. Tesa´udâtı buhârın bulut yığar havaya, Teressübâtı sehâbın nehir yayar ovaya. Zemin semâya alev püskürür içinden tâ; Mukâbilinde sağar yıldırım, zemine semâ. Duyup hurû,sunu cevvin hurûş eder enhâr Köpük saçar bunu gördükçe bâd-ı velvele-dâr! Nedir bu gökteki sesler? Nedir bu yerdeki cûş? Evet, kuvâ-yı tabî´iyyenin bu dûşa-dûş Mücâhedâtı ki bir bî-nihâye silsiledir, Tezâhumuyle yerin sînesinde, yükseltir, Hayâtın ismini te´bîde bir büyük timsâl, Ki cebhesinde tecellî eder durur şu meâl: "Bekâyı hak tanıyan sa yi bir vazife bilir; Çalış çalış ki bekâ sa'y olursa hakkedilir: " Zevil-hayâta bakın... Koşmuyor mu hakk-ı hayât Peşinde cümle nebâtât, cümle hayvânât? Müessirât-ı tabîatle dâim uğraşarak; Bütün cihan gibi onlar da istiyor yaşamak. Avâmilin kimi teyid eder bekalarını; Hücûm eder kimi ta´cil için fenâlarını. Zavallılar, hani, bir ân içinde bin kerre, Kaçıp ikinci takımdan koşar birincilere. Hayâtı hak tanıyanlar yorulmuyor... Heyhât! Sükûn nedir, onu görmüş müdür ki uzviyyât? Bu kâr-zâra düşen hangi ferd-i uzvî ki, Kımıldamaz, onu çiğner geçer hemen öteki. Bu intihârı fakat nerden ihtiyâr edecek? İlerleyip duruyor işte hiç kesilmeyerek, - Ezelde rûhuna mevdû´-i dest-i fıtrat olan - Güzîde bir emelin arkasında koşmaktan. Değil vîsâli, ki bir gâyedir hayâtı için, Hayâl-i vaslı da câzib o nâzenîn emelin! Bu gâyenin, bu hayâlin ümîd-i idrâki, Dolaştırır gece gündüz o rûh-i çâlâki. Zemîni kendine hasretmek isteyip çalışır Şu var ki başka emeller de ansızın karışır. Tezâhum etti mi âmâli birçok efrâdın; Kesilmez arkası artık cihâd-ı mu´tâdın! Bu harb işinde kazanmaktadır çalışmış olan; Çalışmayıp oturandır gebertilen, boğulan. Nedir murâdı, bilinmez, fakat Hakîm-i Ezel, Cihânı ma´reke halk eylemi,s, hayâtı cedel. Kimin kolunda mesâi denen vefâlı silâh Görülmüyorsa, ümit etmesin sonunda felâh Gerek hücuma geçilsin, gerek müdafaaya. Müsellâh olmalı mutlak giren münâzâ´aya. Fakat cidâl-i hayâtın bütün bu gulgulesi; Kalanların acı, ölmüşlerin acıklı sesi; Zaman zaman göğe yaprak nisâr eden eşcâr; Zemin zemin yere kâliçeler yayan ezhâr; Bahâra karşı tuyûrcın garîb nevhaları; Şikâr önünde vuhûşun mehîb sayhaları; Bedâyi´iyle bahârân, şedâidiyle hazân, Bu şi´r-i hilkati inşâd eder durur her ân: "Bekâyı hak tanıyan sa´yi bir vazife bilir; Çalış çalış ki bekâ sa´y olursa hakkedilir. " Değil mi ceng-i hayâtın zebûnu âdem de? Mücâhedeyle yaşar çâresiz bu âlemde. Evet, mücâhede mahsûlüdür hayât-ı beşer, O olmadıkça ne efrâd olur, ne âileler. Görün birer birer efrâdı: Muttasıl çalışır; Bakın ki âileler durmayıp nasıl çalışır Alın sırayla cemâ´âti, sonra akvâmı; Aceb cidâl-i maîişetten ayrılan var mı? Nizâm-ı kevne nigehbân o sermedi kânun, Bütün cihânı tutarken tahakkümünde zebun, Garîb olur beşerriyet çıkarsa müstesnâ. Hayır!Adâlet-i fıtratta yoktur istisnâ. Hayâta hakkı olan kimdir anlıyor, görüyor; Çalışmayanları bir bir eliyle öldürüyor! Bekâyı gâye sayanlar koşup ilerlemede; Yolunda zahmeti rahmet bilip müzâhamede. Terakkiyâtını milletlerin gören, heyhât, Zaman içinde zaman etse, haklıdır, isbât. Bakın mücâhid olan Garb´a şimdi bir kerre. Havâya hükmediyor kâni´ olmuyor da yere. Dönün de âtıl olan Şark´ı seyredin. Ne geri! Yakında kalmıyacak yeryüzünde belki yeri! Nedir şu bir sürü fenler, nedir bu san´atler? Nedir bu ilme tecellî hakîkatler? Sefineler ki tarar kıt´a kıt´a deryâyı; Şimendüfer ki tarar buk´a buk´a dünyâyı; Şu´ûn ki berka binip seslenir durur ovada; Balon ki rûh-i kesîfiyle yükselir havada... * [Hülâsa, hepsi bu âsâr-ı dehşet-âkînin, Bütün tekâsüfüdür toplanan mesâînin. Aduvve karşı cehennem kusan mehîb efvâh; Omuzlarında savâik yatan sehâb-ı siyâh; Uyûn-i hırsa aman vermiyen ridâ-yı medîd; Kovuklarında yanardağ duran husûn-i hadîd; Refâh içinde ömür sürmeler, meserretler; Huzûr-i hâtıra makrun büyük sa´âdetler; Teeyyüd etmiş emeller, nüfûzlar, şanlar Küçülmiyen azametler, sürekli umranlar... Eder netîcede sa'yin tecessümünde karâr Zaman zaman görülen âhiret kılıklı diyâr; Cenâzeden o kadar farkı olmayan canlar; Damarda seyri belirsiz, irinleşen kanlar; Sürünmeler; geberip gitmeler; rezâletler; Nasîbi girye-i hüsrân olan nedâmetler; Harâb olan azamet, târumâr olan ikbâl; Sukût-i rûh-i umûmî, sukût-i istiklâl; Dilencilikle yaşar derbeder hükûmetler; Esâretiyle mübâhî zavallı milletler; Harâbeler, çamur evler, çamurdan insanlar; Ekilmemiş koca yerler, biçilmiş ormanlar; Dunrur sular, dere olmuş helâ-yı cârîler; Isıtmalar, tifolar, türlü mevt-i sârîler; Hurâfeler, üfürükler, düğüm düğüm bağlar; Mezar mezar dolaşıp hasta baktıran sağlar... Atâletin o mülevves teressübâtı bütün! * Nümûne işte biziz... Görmek istiyen görsün! Bakın da hâline ibret alın şu memleketin! Nasıldın ey koca millet? Ne oldu âkıbetin? Yabancılar ediyormuş - eder ya - istikrâh: Dilenciler bile senden şereflidir billâh. Vakârı çoktan unuttun, hayâyı kaldırdın; Mukaddesâtı ısırdın, Hudâ´ya saldırdın! Ne hâtırâtına hürmet, ne an´anâtını yâd; Deden de böyle mi yapmı,stı ey sefıl evlâd? Hayâtın erzeli olmuş hayât-ı mu´tâdın; Senin hesâbına birçok utansın ecdâdın! Damarlarındaki kan âdetâ irinleşmiş; O çıkmak istemiyen can da bir yığın leşmiş! İâde etmenin imkânı yoksa mâzîyi, Bu mübtezel yaşayıştan gebermen elbet iyi. Gebermedik tarafın kalmamı,s ya pek, zâten... Sürünmenin o kadar farkı var mı ölmekten? Sürünmek istediğin şey! Fakat zaman peşini Bırakmıyor, atacak bir çukur bulup leşini! Bugün sahîfe-i âlemde sen ki bir lekesin; Nasıl vücûdunu kaldırmasın, neden çeksin? "İşitmedim" diyemezsin; işittin elbette: " Tevakkufun yeri yoktur hayât- ı millette. " Sükûn belirdi mi bir milletin hayâtında; Kalır senin gibi zillet, esâret altında. Nedir bu meskenetin, sen de bir kımıldasana! Niçin kımıldamıyorsun? Niçin? Ne oldu sana? Niçin mi? "Çünkü bu fânî hayâta yok meylin! Onun netîcesidir sa´ye varmıyorsa elin. " Değil mi?.. Ben de inandım! Hudâ bilir ki yalan! Hayâta nerde görülmüş senin kadar sarılan? Zorun: Gebermemek ancak "ölümlü dünyâ" da! Değil hakîkati, mevtin hayâli rü´yâda Dikilse karşına, hiç şüphe yok, ödün patlar! Düşün: Hayâta fedâ etmedik elinde ne var? Şeref mi, şan mı, şehâmet mi, din mi, îman mı? Vatan mı, hiss-i hamiyyet mi, hak mı vicdan mı? Mezar mı, türbe mi, ecdâdının kemikleri mi? Salîbi sîneye çekmiş mesâcidin biri mi? Ne kaldı vermediğin bir çürük hayâtın için? Sayılsa âh giden fidyeler necâtın için! Çoluk çocuk kesilirken; kadınlar inlerken; Zavallılar seni erkek sanır da beklerken; Hayâyı, ırzı ekip yol boyunca, çırçıplak, Kaçarsın, öyle mi, hey kalp adam sıkılmıyarak! Değil ki "dön!" diye binlerce yalvaran geride; Dikildi karşına ecdâdının mekâbiri de; " Yolumda durma kaçarken!" dedin, basıp geçtin! İşitmedin mi ne söylerdi muhterem ceddin: "Zafer ilerdedir oğlum, hücûm edip aşarak, Hudûd-i düşmanı, hiç yoksa, bir mezâr almak; Geçip de ric´ate bin yıl muammer olmaktan Hayırlıdır... " Ne yaman söz, ne kahraman îman! Yazık ki sen şu büyük ruhu şerma-sâr ettin: Bütün mekâbir-i İslâm´ı küfre çiğnettin! Birer lisân-ı tazallüm uzattı her makber... Zavallı taşlara lâkin bakan mı var? Ne gezer! Değil mezardaki na´şın enîn-i tel´ini, Figânı bunca hayâtın çevirmemişti seni! Merâmın: Ölmeyebilmek, fenâ değil bu karâr... Fakat hayât için elzem hayâtı istihkâr. Hayât odur ki: Nihâyet bahâsı hûn olsun, Senin hayât-ı sefilin: Bahâ yı nâmûsun! Deden ne türlü yaşarmış... Adamsan öyle yaşa; "Eğer hümâ-yı zafer konmak istemezse başa, Harâm olur sana kuzgun üşürmemek leşine!"´ Nasıl, bu sözleri tutmak gelir mi hiç işine? Mezelletin o kadar yâr-ı cânısın ki, yazık, "Ucunda yoksa ölüm" her belâya göğsün açık! Dilenci mevki´i, milletlerin içinde yerin! Ne zevki var, bana anlat bu ömr-i derbederin? Şimâle doğru gidersin: Soğuk bir istikbâl, Cenûba niyyet edersin: Açık bir istiskâl! "Aman Grey! Bize senden olur olursa meded... Kuzum Puankare! Bittik... İnâyet et, kerem et!" Dedikçe sen, dediler karşıdan: "İnâyet ola!" Dilencilikle siyâset döner mi, hey budala? Siyâsetin kanı: Servet, hayâtı: Satvettir, Zebûn-küş Avrupa bir hak tanır ki: Kuvvettir. Donanma, ordu yürürken muzafferen ileri, Üzengi öpmeye hasretti Garb´ın elçileri! O ihtişâmı elinden niçin bıraktın da, Bugün yatıp duruyorsun ayaklar altında? "Kadermiş!" Öyle mi? Hâşâ, bu söz değil doğru: Belânı istedin, Allah da verdi... Doğrusu bu! Taleb nasılsa, tabî´î, netîce öyle çıkar, Meşiyyetin sana zulmetmek ihtimâli mi var? "Çalış "´ dedikçe şerîat, çalışmadın, durdun, Onun hesâbına birçok hurâfe uydurdun! Sonunda bir de "tevekkül" sokuşturup araya, Zavallı dini çevirdin onunla maskaraya! Bırak çalışmayı, emret oturduğun yerden, Yorulma, öyle ya, Mevlâ ecîr-i hâsın iken! Yazıp sabahleyin evden çıkarken işlerini, Birer birer oku tekmil edince defterini; Bütün o işleri Rabbim görür. Vazîfesidir... Yükün hafifledi... Sen şimdi doğru kahveye gir! Çoluk, çocuk sürünürmüş sonunda aç kalarak... Hudâ vekîl-i umûrun değil mi? Keyfine bak! Onun hazîne-i in´âmı kendi veznendir! Havâle et ne kadar masrafın olursa... Verir1 Silâhı kullanan Allah, hudûdu bekleyen O; Levâzımın bitivermiş, değil mi? Ekleyen O! Çekip kumandası altında ordu ordu melek; Senin hesâbına küffârı hâk-sâr edecek! Başın sıkıldı mı, kâfi senin o nazlı sesin: " Yetiş!" de kendisi gelsin, ya Hızr´ı göndersin! Evinde hastalanan varsa, borcudur: Bakacak; Şifâ hazînesi derhal oluk oluk akacak. Demek ki: Her şeyin Allah... Yanaşman, ırgadın O; Çoluk çocuk O´na âid: Lalan, bacın, dadın O; Vekîl-i harcın O; kâhyan, müdir-i veznen O; Alış seninse de, mes´ûl olan verişten O; Denizde cenk olacakmış... Gemin O, kaptanın O; Ya ordu lâzım imiş... Askerin, kumandanın O; Köyün yasakçısı; şehrin de baş muhassılı O; Tabîb-i âile, eczâcı... Hepsi hâsılı O. Ya sen nesin? Mütevekkil! Yutulmaz artık bu! Biraz da saygı gerektir... Ne saygısızlık bu! Hudâ-yı kendine kul yaptı, kendi oldu Hudâ; Utanmadan da tevekkül diyor bu cür´ete... Ha? Yehûd Üzeyr´e, Nasârâ Mesîh´e ibn´ul-lâh Demekle unsur-i tevhîd olur giderse tebâh; Senin bu kopkoyu ,sirkin sığar mı îmâna? Tevekkül öyle tahakküm demek mi Yezdân´a ? Kimin hesâbına inmiş, düşünmüyor, Kur´ân... Cenâb-ı Hak çıkacak, sorsalar, muhâtab olan! Bütün evâmire i´lân-ı harb eden şu sefih, Mükellefıyyeti Allah´a eyliyor tevcîh! Görür de hâlini insan, fakat, bu derbederin, Nasıl günâhına girmez tevekkülün, kaderin; Sarılmadan en ufak bir işinde esbâba, Muvaffakiyyete imkân bulur musun acaba? Hamâkatin aşıyor hadd-i i´tidâli, yeter! Ekilmeden biçilen tarla nerde var? Göster! "Kader" senin dediğin yolda şer´a bühtandır. Tevekkülün, hele, hüsrân içinde hüsrândır. Kader ferâiz-i îmâna dahil... Âmennâ... Fakat yok onda senin sapmış olduğun ma´nâ. Kader: Şerâiti mevcûd olup da meydanda, Zuhûra gelmesidir mümkinâtın a'yânda. Niçin, nasıl geliyornuş... O büsbütün meçhûl; Biz ihtiyârımızın sûretindeniz mes´ûl. Kader nedir, sana düşmez o sırrı istiknâh; Senin vazîfen itâ´at ne emrederse İlâh. O, sokmak istediğin şekle girmesiyle kader; Bütün evâmiri şer´in olur bir anda heder! Neden ya, Hazret-i Hakk´ın Resûl-i Muhterem´i, Bu bahsi men ediyor mü´minîne, boş yere mi? Kader deyince ne anlardı dinle bak Ashâb: Ebû Ubeyde'ye imdâda eylemişti şitâb, Maiyyetindeki askerle bir zaman Fârûk. - Tereddüt etme sakın, çünkü vak´a pek mevsûk - Tarîk-ı Şâm´ı tutup doğru "Surg"a indi Ömer. Ebû Ubeyde hemen koştu almasıyle haber. Halife, Hazret-i Serdâr´a "Nerdedir ordu? Ne yaptınız? Yapacak şey nedir?" deyip sordu. Ebû Ubeyde; "Vebâ var!" deyince askerde; Tevâbi´iyle Ömer durdu kalkacak yerde. " Vebâya karşı gidilmek mi, gitmemek mi iyi?" Muhâcirîn-i kirâmın soruldu hep re´yi. Bu zümreden kimi; "Maksad mühim, gidilmeli" der; "Hayır, bu tehlikedir" der, kalan Muhâcirler. Halife böyle muhâlif gön;ince efkârı; Çağırdı: Aynı tereddüdde buldu Ensâr´ı. Dağıttı hepsini, lâkin sıkıldı... Artık ona, Muhacirîn-i Kureyş´in müsinn olanlarına Mürâca´at yolu kalmıştı; sordu onlara da. Bu fırka işte bilâ-kaydı-ı ihtilâf arada: " Vebâya karşı gidilmek hatâ olur" dediler: * * * " Yarın dönün!" diye Ashâb´a emri verdi Ömer. Ale´s-seher düzülürken cemâatiyle yola, Ebû Ubeyde çıkıp: "Yâ Ömer, uğurlar ola! Firârınız kaderu´l-lâhtan mıdır şimdi?" Demez mi, Hazret-i Fâruk döndü: ? Doğru?, dedi, Şu var ki bir kaderu´l-lâhtan kaçarken biz, Koşup öbür kaderul´lâha doğru gitmedeyiz. Zemîni otlu da, etrâfı taşlı bir derenin İçinde olsa deven yâ Ebâ Ubeyde, senin; Tutup da onları yalçın bayırda sektirsen, Ya öyle yapmıyarak otlu semte çektirsen, Düşün; Kaderle değildir şu yaptığın da nedir?" Ömer bu sözde iken İbn-i Avf olur zâhir, Hemen rivâyete başlar hadîs-i tâûnu Ebû Ubeyde tabî´i susar duyunca bunu. Muhâcirîn-i Kureyş´in, kibâr-ı Ashâb´ın, Şerîatın koca bir rüknü: İbn-i Hattâb´ın: Kader denince ne anlardı hepsi, anladın a!... Utanmadan yine kalkışma [Hakk´a bühtâna Tevekkülün, hele ma´nâsı hiç de öyle değil. Yazık ki: Beyni örümcekli bir yığın câhil. Nihâyet oynıyarak dîne en rezîl oyunu. Getirdiler, ne yapıp yaptılar, bu hâle onu! Yazık ki: Çehre-i memsûha döndü çehre-i din: Bugün kuşatmada İslâm´ı bir nazar: Nefrin. Tevekkül inmek için tâ bu şekl-i mübtezele, Nasıl uyuttunuz efkârı, bilsem, ey hazele? Nasıl durur aceb alnında Şer´-i ma´sûmun. Bu simsiyâh izi hâlâ o levs-i meş´ûmun? Tevekkül öyle yaman bir Şiâr-ı imandı. Ki kahramân-ı fezâil denilse şâyandı. Yazık ki: Rûhuna zerk ettiler de meskeneti: Cüzâma döndü, harâb etti gitti memleketi! Tevekkül olmasa kalmaz fazîletin nâmı... Getir hayâline bir kerre Sadr-ı İslâm´ı; O bî-nihâye füyûzun yarım asırlık bir Zamân içinde tecellîsi hangi sâyededir? Bu müddetin ne ki akvama nisbeten hükmü, Bin inkılâba yetişsin?.. Bu hiç görülmüş mü? Zaman içinde zaman tayyolunmak imkânı Görülmedikçe tahayyür bırakmaz insânı! Zalâm-ı şirki yarıp fışkınnca dîn-i mübîn. Yayıldı sîne-i Bathâ-ya bir hayât-ı nevîn. Bu inkılâbı henüz rûhu duymadan Garb´ın, Kuşattı satveti dünyâyı bir avuç Arab´ın! Dayandı bir ucu tâ Sedd-i Çîn´e; diğer ucu, Aşıp bulut gibi, binlerce yükselen burcu, Uzandı ansızın İspanya´nın eteklerine. Hicâz´ı Çin´i düşün nerde? Nerdedir Pirene! Nedir bu hârikanın sırrı? Hep tevekküldür: Ki i´timâd-ı zaferden gelen tahammüldür. Tevekkül olmaya görsün yürekte azme refik; Durur mu şevkine pervâne olmadan tevfik? Cenâb-ı Hak ne diyor bak, Resûl-i Ekrem´ine: "Bütün serâiri kalbin ihâta etse, yine, Danış sahâbene dünyâya âid işler için; Rahîm ol onlara... Sen, çünkü, rûh-i rahmetsin. Hatâ ederseler aldırma, affet, ihsân et; Sonunda hepsi için iltimâs-ı gufrân et. Verip karârı da azm eyledin mi... Durmıyarak Cenâb-ı Hakk´a tevekkül edip yol almaya bak." Demek ki: Azme sarılmak gerek mebâdîde; Yanında bir de tevekkül o azmi teyîde. Hülâsa, azm ile me´mûr olursa Peygarnber; Senin hesâbına artık, düşün de bul, ne düşer! Şerîatin ikidir en muazzam erkânı; Kimin ki öyle müzebzeb değildir îmânı; Ayırmaz onları, bir addedip tevessül edeı: Açıkça söyleyelim: Azm eder, tevekkül eder: Ne din kalır, ne de dünya bu anlaşılmazsa... Hem anlayın bunu artık, hem anlatın nâsa. Bu anlaşılmalı... Yâhud uzat bacaklarını, Pamuklu şilteyi buldun mu, anma hiç yarını! Ne olsa, pufla yataktan açılma tek bir adım; İçin sıkıldı mı, gelsin boğuk boğuk "Bakalım Cenâb-ı Hak ne yapar?" virdi yorgan altından! Cenab-ı Hak ne yapar, bilmiyor musun o zaman: Araştırır "Bakalım bir, kulum ne yaptı?" diye... Kıvır da şilteyi öyleyse bak ilerlemeye. Senin şu hâlini Sa´di ne hoş hikâye eder... İşittiğin olacaktır ya... Neyse, dinleyiver: Kalenderin biri köyden sabahleyin fırlar. Arar nasîbini; avdette kırda akşamlar. Fakat güneş batarak, ortalık karardıkça Görür ki: Yerde yatılmaz, hemen çıkar ağaca. Herif ağaçta iken bir iniltidir, işitir... Bakar ki: Bir kötürüm tilkinin yanık sesidir. Zavallı, pösteki olmuş, bacak yok işliyecek; Boğazsa işlemek ister... Ne yapsın... İnliyecek! Biraz geçince, kavî dişlerinde bir ceylân, İner yakındaki vâdiye karşıdan arslan. Yukarda çıkmaz olur, şimdi, yolcunun nefesi; Tabîatiyle durur hastanın da inlemesi! Yiyip şikârını arslan, dalınca ormanına; Sürüklenir, yanaşır tilki sofranın yanına; Doyar efendisinin artığıyle, sonra yatar. Herif düşünmeye başlar eder de hâle nazâr: "Cenab-ı Hak ne kadar merhametli, görmeli ki: Açım! demekle amel-mânde bir topal tilki, Ayağna gönderiyor rızkın en mükemmelini... O halde çekmeli insan çalışmadan elini. Değer mi koşmaya akşam sabah, yalan dünya? Dolaşmıyan dolaşandan akıllı... Gördün ya: Horul horul uyuyor kahbe tilki, senden tok! Tevekkül etmeli öyleyse şimdiden tezi yok. Yazık bu âna kadar çektiğim sıkıntılara!... " Sabâh olunca, herif dağ başında bir mağara Tasarlayıp, ebedîi´tikâfa niyyet eder. Birinci gün bakınır. Yok ne bir gelir, ne gider! İkinci gün basar açlık, erir erir süzülür; Üçüncü gün uyuşuk bir sinek olur büzülür. Ölüm mü, uyku mu her neyse âkıbet uzanır; Fakat işittiği bir sesle silkinir, uyanır: "Dolaş da yırtıcı arslan kesil behey miskin! Niçin yatıp, kötürüm tilki olmak istersin? Elin, kolun tutuyorken çalış, kazanmaya bak, Ki artığınla geçinsin senin de bir yatalak. " Ömer, tevekkülü elbet bilirdi bizden iyi... Ne yaptı "biz mütevekkilleriz" diyen kümeyi? Dağıttı, kamçıya kuvvet, "gidin, ekin" diyerek. Demek: Tevekkül eden, önce mutlaka ekecek; Demek: Tevekküle pek sığmıyormuş, anladın a, Sinek düşer gibi düşmek şunun bunun kabına. Bakın ne hâle getirmiş ki cehlimiz dîni: Hurâfeler bürümüş en temiz menâbi´ini. Değil hakaikı şer´in, bugün, bedîhiyyât Bilâ-münâkaşa, ikrâr olunmuyor... Heyhât! Kitâb´ı, Sünnet´i, İcmâ´ı kaldırıp artık; Havâssı maskara yaptık, avâmı aldattık. Yıkıp ,serîati, bamba,ska bir binâ kurduk; Nebî´ye atf ile binlerce herze uydurduk! O hâli buldu ki cür´et: "Yecûzu fi´t-tergîb..."(*) Karâr-ı erzeli fetvâ kesildi!.. Hem ne garîb, Hadîsi vaz´ ediyorken sevâb uman bile var! Sevâbı var mı imiş, bir zaman gelir, anlar! (*)İbadete teşvik maksadıyla olursa hadis uydurmak caizdir manâsına! Cihânı titretiyorken nidâ-yı Men kezebe...(*) İşitmiyor mu, nedir, bir bakın şu bî-edebe: Lisân-ı pâk-i Nebî´den yalanlar uyduruyor; Sıkılmadan da "sevâb işledim" deyip duruyor! Düşünmedin mi girerken şerîatin kanına? Cinâyetin kalacak zanneder misin yanına? Sevâb ümîd ediyor ha! Deyin ki nâmerde: "Sevâbı sen göreceksin huzûr-i mahşerde! Tepende gezdirecek ra´d-ı intikâmını Hak, Ki yıldırımları beyninde kaynayıp duracak. Yakandan inmiyecek dest-i kahrı hüsrânın... Nasıl iner ki, önünden kaçıp da nîrânın, Civâr-ı nûr-i nübüvvette mültecâ bulsan; Bu türlü kurtuluş imkânı yok ya... Kurtulsan; Şu izdihâmın elinden - ki belki bir milyar Nüfûs-i hâsiredir - kaçmak ihtimâli mi var? Bugün fesâdına kurbân olan zavallıların Vebâli boynuna yüklenmesin mi, yoksa, yarın? Kolay mı ümmeti ıdlâl edip sefil etmek? Kolay mı dîni hurâfât içinde inletmek? Niçin Kitâb-ı İlâhîyi pâyimâl ettin? Niçin şeriâti murdâr elinle kirlettin? Çıkıp tepinmeye yok muydu, başka bir sâha? Nedir bu salladığın çifte, Kâ´betullâh´a? Herif! Şu millet-i ma´sûmeden ne isterdin, Ki doğru yol diye tuttun, dalâli gösterdin!" (*)"Kim benim ağzımdan bile bile bir hadis uydurursa varacağı yer cehennemdir" Zavallı çırpınıyor boyladıkça hüsrânı... Kenâra kaçmaya olsaydı bâri dermânı. Yazık ki çıkmak ümidîyle kalkarak ayağa, Kımıldadıkça gömülmekte büsbütün batağa! Zaman zaman bakıp etrâfa diş gıcırdattı; Muhîti, çünkü, yürürken o muttasıl battı! Fakat bugün acınır bir nazarla bakmakta: Omuzda, çünkü, batak şimdi, cansa gırtlakta. Henüz gömülmedi bîçârenin cılız boyunu; Koşup halâs ediniz bârî son deminde onu. Fakat, halâsı için en emin tarîkı tutun; Şu pis bataklığı bir kerre mahvedin, kurutun. Kolay değil bu da, lâkin, büyük vukûf ister; Düşünce yoksulu, zıpçıktı müctehidler eğer, Dalarsalar o rezîl ictihâda bermu´tâd; Olur zavallının âtîsi büsbütün berbâd! Sakırgadan daha iğrenç öbek öbek türüdü, Vücûd-i milleti son günler öyle bir bürüdü Ki davranıp o tufeylâtı ansızın koğacak Olursa kurtulacak belki... Yoksa, bit boğacak! Eğer vücûdunu bir parçacık gözetseydin; Eğer tehâret-i vicdâna dikkat etseydin; Bu hâle gelmeye kalmazdı orta yerde sebep. Batak da, bit de o murdar atâletinden hep! Zavallı milletin idrâki târumâr olalı: Muhît-i ilme giren yok, diyâr-ı fen kapalı; Sanâyi´in adı batmış, ticâret öylesine, Zirâ´at olsa da... Adem nebî usûlü yine! Hülâsa, hepsi çalışmak, yorulmak istiyecek. Fakat çalışmak için önce şart olan: İstek. O yoksa, hangi vesileyle biz ilerliyelim? Sıkıntısız mütefennin, üzüntüsüz âlim, Ne tatlı şey! Buna bir çâre yok mu? Hah! Bulduk: Tokatlıyan'da, yarın, toplanır beş altı kopuk, Birer kadeh biradan sonra davranır erken, Omuzlayıp kırarız bâb-ı içtihadı hemen. Kırılmadan açılır şey değil, kilit müdhiş! Gelin, omuzlıyalım... Bir omuzlamaktadır iş. Cesaretin medenî şekli işte böyle olur; Uzun düşünmeye gelmez, karârımız bozulur. Süveyş'i yardı herif... Akdeniz'le Sab denizi Bitişti. Öyle ya, bizler de kendi fikrimizi Çıkarmış olsak eğer, şimdi, kuvveden fi'le, Kucaklaşır medeniyyetle din tamâmiyle, Süveyş'in ağzına heykel nasıl dikilmişse, Bekâ-yı nâmını te'yîd için "dö Lesseps"e; Bizim de hakkımız elbette, içtihadı yaran Kanal boyunca birer heykel istemek o zaman! Bakın ne günlere kaldık: Ya beş, ya altı kopuk, Yamaklarıyla beraber ki hepsi kılkuyruk, Utanmadan çıkıyor, içtihada kalkışıyor! Bu hâle karşı tahammül hakîkaten pek zor. Harîmi şer'-i mübînin ahır değil... Oradan Çekil de kendine bir saha bul, behey nadan! Kilitli bir kapı var orta yerde anlaşana: Harem-sarây-ı şerî'at değil dalan dalana. Nasıl ki her kapının ayrı bir anahtarı var, Onun da var. Bunu idrâk eder birinci nazar. Nedir mi?Anlatayım: Sizde olmıyan irfan. Biraz hayâ edin öyleyse Şaklabanlıktan! Kilitlidir kapı "ümmî duhât" için, amma Kıyâm-ı haşre kadar ictihâd eder "ulemâ ". Evet, şerâiti mevcûd olunca insanda; Ne kaldı men´edecek ictihâdı, meydanda? İle´l-ebed yetişir müctehid bu ümmetten; Şu var ki: Çıkmalı ferdâ-yı nûra zulmetten. Kıyâs-ı fâside bir kerre eyleyin dikkat: Süveyş´i açtı herif... Doğru... Neyle açtı fakat? Omuzlamakla mı? Heyhât! Öyle bir fenle, Ki bir ömür telef etmiş o fenni tahsîle. Düşünmüyor bu kopuklar ki: Müctehid geçinen Zamânının olacak muktedâsı irfânen. Kitâb´ı, Sünnet´i, İcmâ´ı sağlam anlıyacak; Hilâfı yoklıyacak ihtiyâcı kollıyacak. Ne ictihâdı yapar, yoksa, bir alay - zimmî Kadar nasîbe-i fıkhîsi olmayın - ümmî? Kuzum, eşek nalı yapsan: Bir usta çingenenin Yanında uğraşacaksın, başında mengenenin. Peki! Liyâkat-i fıtrisi âdemin sâde, Kifâyet eylemiyorken bu en hasîs işde, Ya ictihâda nasıl kalkıyor bu sersemler? O ictihâda ki: Dünyâ kadar ulûm ister! Sokarsa burnunu herkes düşünmeden her işe; Kalır selâmet-i milliyyemiz öbür gelişe! Neden vezâifi taksîme hiç yanaşmıyoruz? Olursa bir kişinin koltuğunda on karpuz, Öbür gelişte de mümkün değil selâmetimiz! Yazık yazık ki, bu yüzden bütün felâketimiz. İşsin reculleri kimlerse çıksın orta yere; Ne var, ne yok bilelim, hiç değilse, bir kerre. Sabahleyin mütefelsif, ikindi üstü fakîh; Sular karardı mı pek yosma bir edîb-i nezîh; Yarın müverrih; öbür gün siyâsetin kurdu; Bakarsın: Ertesi gün ictihâda pey vurdu!.. Hülâsa bûkalemun fıtratinde züppelerin Elinde maskara olduk... Deyin de hükmü verin! Fakat bu maskaralıklar devâm edip gitmez "Adam benim neme lâzım!" demekle iş bitmez. Tecellüd eylemesinden yılıp da zındîkın, Ağırca alması, bir fitnedir ki, sıddîkın: Cenâb-ı Hakk´a sığınmış o heybetiyle, Ömer Emîn olun, bizi me'yûs eden felâketler, Vazife hissine bîgânelik belası bütün. Küçük, büyük "ne vazîfem!" desin de iş yürütün! O hâle geldi ki millet vazîfesizlikten: Vazîfe hissi de kâfi değil, bugün, cidden. Evet, onun daha fevkinde ihtiyâc artık... O ihtiyâc ise: Milletçe bir fedâkârlık. Şu fıkrasıyle hakîkat, Cenâb-ı Mevlânâ, Nigâh-ı ibrete açmış cihan kadar ma´nâ; "Delik deşik evinin, bir zavallı hâne-harâb, Görür de hâlini, her gün eder şu yolda hitâb: "Yıkılma hâ! Beni evvelce etmeden âgâh; Çoluk, çocuk biteriz sonra hep, ma´azallâh!" Bu hasbihâl ile yıllar gelir, geçer... Derken, Gelir bakar ki bir ak,sam: O âşiyân-ı kühen Yıkılmış, altına almış zavallı âileyi! Göıünce karşıdan âdemceğiz bu hâileyi, Yığınla taş kesilen yurdunun harâbesine Döner de der ki: "Meğer aldanırmışım, desene! Ne oldu bunca niyâzım, ey âşinâ-yı kadîm? Çocukllarım olacakken ben oldum işte yetîm! Sakın yıkılma haber vermeden demez miydim Bu muydu senden, o zâlim bu muydu ümmîdim, Hukûku, ahdi gözetmek nedir, sakın bilme! Yazık, yazık sana sarf ettiğim emeklerime!.. " O taş yığınları bir hâtifi lisân olarak; Zavallı ademe der. "Haksız infiâli bırak! Geçip de karşıma feryâd eder misin şimdi? Haber mi vermedim, amma kulak veren kimdi! Duvarlarımda yarık sandığın ağızlardan, Birer zebân-ı tezallüm uzattım, ey nâdan! Fakat çamurla kapardın da hergün ağzımı sen, Ziyâde söyliyemezdim, susardım artık ben!... " Hikâye halîmizin aynıdır, değil mi? Evet! Şu farkı var yalınız: Bizde yok değil kuvvet. Yığın yığın sakatâtıyle geçmiş edvârın, Yıkılmış olsa da bir hayli kısmı dîvârın. Binâ-yı milleti i´lâ eden temel sağlam. Demek ki kurtuluruz biz bugün olursak adam. Onun da çâresi elbirliğiyle gayrettir. Çalışmanın o kadar feyzi var ki: Hayrettir! Hezîmetin sonu ölmek değildir elbette. Düşenler oldu zamânıyle aynı âkıbete; Fakat bugün yaşıyorlar, hem eskisinden iyi: Nasılsa gâib edip kâmilen muhârebeyi, Esâret altına girmişti bir büyük millet. Zevi´l-ukûl arasından seçilme bir hey´et Düşündü: Milleti i´lâya çâre hangisidir? Döküldü ortaya ârâ-yı encümen bir bir. Siyâseten kimi kurtarmak istemiş kalanı; Demiş ki dîğeri: ?Asker halâs eder vatanı;? O der: "Donanmaya vardır bugün eşşedd-i lüzûm; Bu der."Hayır, daha elzemdir iktisâb-ı lüzûm;" Kiminde san´ata rağbet, kiminde nakde heves; Hülâsa, her kafadan başka başka çıkmış ses. Bir ihtiyar yalınız dinleyip bidâyette; "Mahalle mektebi lâzım!" demiş, nihâyette. Zavallının sözü pek anlaşılmamış ilkin; "Bunak!" diyen bile olmuş düşünmeden; lâkin, Herif, bu söz ne demektir, güzelce şerh etmiş; Deminki lâfları pek vâkıfâne cerh etmiş. Sonunda: "Kuvvetimiz, şüphesiz, ilerlemeli; Fakat düşünmeli herşeyde önceden temeli. Teammüm etmesi lâzım ma´ârifin mutlak.´ Okur yazarsa ahâli, ne var yapılmıyacak? Donanma, ordu birer ihtiyâc-ı mübrimdir, O ihtiyâcı, fakat, öğreten "muallim" dir!" Deyip karârını vermiş ki, aynen icrâya, Konunca ortaya çıkmış, bugünkü Almanya. "Sedan "da orduyu teslîm eden Fransızlar, -Ki her zaman o vukûatı yâd edip sızlar- Ne der, bilir misiniz? Hem de öyledir inanın: "Muallem ordusudur harbeden Prusya´lının: Muallim ordusu, lâkin, asıl muzaffer olan!" Bu sözden almalıdır, hiç değilse, ibret alan. -Ne çâre! İbrete hâlâ heveslidir çoğumuz; Yetişmemiş gibi dünyâya ibret olduğumuz!- Şu cehlimizle musîbet mi kaldı uğramadık? Mahalle mektebi lâzım, düşünmeyin artık! Mahalle mektebi olsaydı bizde vaktiyle; Ya uğrasaydı kalanlar güzelce ta´dîle; Yarım pabuçla gezen, donsuz üç buçuk zibidi, Bir Arnavudluğu isyâna kaldırır mı idi? Bugün anâsır-ı İslâm´ı bir denî cereyan Sürüklüyor ki: Bakın nerden eyliyor nebean. Felâketin başı, hiç şüphe yok, cehâletimiz; Bu derde çâre bulunmaz - ne olsa - mektepsiz. Ne Kürd elifbayı sökmüş, ne Türk okur, ne Arab; Ne Çerkes´in, ne Lâz´ın var bakın, elinde kitab! Hülâsa, milletin efrâdı bilgiden mahrûm. Unutmayın şunu lâkin: "Zaman: Zamân-ı ulûm!" Zaman zamân-ı ulûm olmasaydı böyle, yine, -Kemâl-i şevk ile mâdem atılmışız dîne- Okur yazar olacaktık sıyâneten dîni: Onun ma´ârife vâbeste, çünkü te´mîni. Zavallının yüzü yok cehle, anlaşılmadı mı? Demek ki: Atmalıyız ilme doğru ilk adımı. Mahalle mektebidir işte en birinci adım; Fakat; bu hatveyi ilkin tasarlamak lâzım. Muallim ordusu derken, çekirge olduları Çıkarsa ortaya, artık hesâb edin zararı! "Muallimim " diyen olmak gerektir îmanlı; Edebli, sonra liyâkatli, sonra vicdanlı. Bu dördü olmadan olmaz: Vazîfe, çünkü, büyük; Atıp da yazmayı bez bağlamakla dünkü hödük; Ya kalçın altına yüksek topuklu, eğri bunun, Fotin çekip filiz olmakla her zamanki odun; Hudâ rızâsı için, "ehliyim i,sin" demesin! Demiş de olsa, denilsin: "Kuzum, nenin nesisin?" Diyorsanız: "Yine, hâlâ bu, olmasın mektûb!" Ne zırzop isteyin artık ne büsbütün meczûb! O: Yükletir kocaman bir sığır bulur da yeri; Bu: Arş´ı, ferşi yıkar salladıkça çifteleri! Bizim çocuklara gelmez ne öyle çifte giden; Ne böyle Arş´a kadar çifte sallayan yerden! Evet, ulûmunu asrın şebâba öğretelim; Mukaddesâta, fakat, çoksa ihtirâm edelim. Eğer hayâtını kasdeyliyorsanız vatanın: Bakın, anâsır-ı İslâm´ı hangi râbıtanın Devâmı bağlıyabilmiş bu müşterek vatana? Kapılmayın onu ihmâl edip salâh umana! O râbıtayla bu millet bulur bulursa felâh; O, bir çözüldü mü, herşey biter ma´âzallâh. Eğer hayatına kasdeyliyorsanız... Başka! Fakat bu mes´ele, bilmem ki, kaldırır mı şaka? Hayır, hâyat-ı vatandır umûm için gâye; "Vatan!" deyip giriyor her giren mücâhedeye. Bu "her giren "le, tabî´î, tutunca it damarı, Mukaddesâta kadar saldıran beş on çomarı, Hesâba katmayı hiç bir zaman düşünmüyorum: O tasmasızlara insan demekte ma´zûrum. Vatan muhabbeti, millet yolunda bezl-i hayât; Hülâsa, âile hissiyle cümle hissiyyât; Mukaddesâtı için çırpınan yürekte olur. İçinde leş taşıyan sîneden ne hayr umulur? Vatan felâkete düşmüş... Onun hamiyyeti cûş Eder mi zannediyorsun? Herif Vatan-ber-dûş! Bulunca kendine bir yer, doyunca kör boğazı, Kapandı, gitti, bakarsın ki, nekbetin ağzı. Fakat, sen öyle değilsin: Senin yanar ciğerin: " Vatan!" deyip öleceksin semâda olsa yerin. Nasıl tahammül eder hür olan esâretine? Kör olsun ağlamayan, ey vatan, felâketine! Cemâ´at, elverir artık, bu uykudan uyanın, Hudâ rızâsı için, dünkü hâdisâtı anın! Kımıldamaz yine gelmezsek intibâha bugün, İkinci uyku ne dehşetli bir ölüm, düşünün! Ölüm kolay... Diyebilsek sonunda: "Kurtulduk!" Bu intihâr, öteden, üç yüz elli milyonluk Zavallı Âlem-i İslâm için elîm olacak! Biz olmasak bu kadar hânümân yetîm olacak! Gıcırdamakla berâber serîr-i şevketimiz, Bu dîni kurtaran ancak bizim hükûmetiniz. Tunus'ta, Fas'ta, Cezayir'de, Çin'de, İran'da, Cavay'la, hıtta-i Hindi'de, belki Afgan'da, Sibirya, Hıyve, Buhara, Kırım muhitinde, Yaşarken ehl-i salibin nüfuzu altında; Zavallı Alem-i islam eğer salibe henüz Sarılmıyorsa, kolundan çeken: Bu kudretiniz Bu kudret olmasa: Dünya tanassur eyliyecek... O halde, şimdi bizim hakkımız değil ölmek. Yetişmiyor mu ki dünya evinde çektiğimiz, Yarın da yüklenelim alemin günahını biz? Hem intihara özenmek ne sermedi hüsran! Bucak bucak savuşun, müslümansanız, bundan. Hayata karşı nedir, söyleyin, bu yılgınlık? Reis-i ailenin intiharı: Çılgınlık! Hükümetin, o henüz payidar olan arşın Sukuutu müthiş olur... Düşmesin aman, yapışın! Nedir bu [tefrika, yahu! Utanmıyor musunuz? Geçen fecâyie hala inanmıyor musunuz? Gömülmek istemiyenler boyunca hüsrana; Nifakı gömmeli artık mezar-ı nisyana. Unuttunuz mu ne korkunç edebsiz olduğunu? Eşip de geçmişi hortlatmayın şu mel'unu! Demin, huşua varan bir kıyam-ı haşyetle, Huzur-i Halik'a durmuştunuz cema'atle. Yarınca kubbeyi, "Allahu Ekber!" ikrarı; Boşandı yerlere Hakk'ın sema-yı esrarı. Önümde cuşa gelen safların telatumunu: Ki dalgalar gibi, umman-ı sermediyyette, Birer sücûd ile kem-nâm olur nihâyette! Sutûf ayakta iken, dalgalar ayakta idi; Hurûş] edince hatîbin nidâ-yı tahmîdi: Serildi yerlere "yekpâre" bir [hamûş, Ki imtidâd-ı mekâbirdi, öyle dûşâdûş! O mevce mevce uzanmış duran hazâirden, Duyuldu vurduğu binlerce sînenin birden! Mezarların bu yürekler dayanmaz âhengi; Yüreklerin de hazîn inkisâr-ı yek-rengi; Getirdi cûşişe ummân-ı sermediyyeti de; Hitâma erdi nihâyet o sermedî secde: Zemîne ra´şe veren bir derin sadâ geldi; Deminki dalgaların, şimdi, hepsi yükseldi! Bu herc ü merc-i ubûdiyyetin tevâlîsi; Sukûtu cebhelerin, sonradan teâlisi, Namazda hem beni göz yaşlarıyle ağlattı; Hem öyle ağlanacak bir hakîkat anlattı, Ki dinlemezseniz elbette mahvolur millet: Sizin felâketiniz: Târumâr olan "vahdet". Eğer yürekleriniz aynı hisle çarparsa; Eğer o his gibi tek bir de gâyeniz varsa; Düşer düşer yine kalkarsınız, emîn olunuz... Demek ki birliği te´min edince kurtuluruz. O halde vahdete hâil ne varsa çiğneyiniz... Bu ayrılık da neden? Bir değil mi her şeyiniz? Ne fırka herzesi lâzım, ne derd-i kavmiyyet; Bizim diyânete sığmaz sekiz, dokuz millet! Bütün bu tefrikalar, etsenizdi istiknâh, Görürdünüz nereden geldi... Yâ ibâdallâh! Huzur-i Hak´ta nasıl toplu durdunuzdu demin? Günahtır, etmeyin artık ayıptır, eylemeyin! Şu ihtirâsa uyup az mı verdiniz kurban? Şikaak için mi eder, sâde, kalbiniz daraban? Neden uhuvvetiniz böyle münhasır namaza? Çıkınca avluya herkes niçin boğaz boğaza? Ne Müslümanlığıdır, anlamam ki, yaptığınız? Çıkar yol olmıyacak korkarım, bu saptığınız! Görünce fesli, atılmak tasarlayıp bıçağı; Görünce şapkalı, sinmek değiştirip sokağı; Gönüller ayrı oluş, sîneler bir olsa bile... Nifâk alâmeti bunlar, kuzum, tamâmiyle: Nifâka buğz ediniz hâlisen li-vechillâh; Halâs eder sizi ihlâsınızla belki İlâh. Münâfığın sonu gelmez, söner sefil ocağı... Bugün tüterse henüz gelmemiş, demek ki, çağı! Nedir ki, verdiği yangınla memleket de biter, Saçak tutuşmadan evvel basılmamışsa eğer. Yanında yaş da yanar, çâresîz, yanan kurunun... Diyor Kitâb-ı İlâhî: "O fitneden korunun, Ki sâde sizdeki erbâb-ı zulmü istîlâ Eder de, suçsuz olan kurtulur değil aslâ!..? Hesâb edin ne kadar bîgünâhın aktı kanı... Beş on vatansız için nâra yakmayın vatanı! Hudâ rızâsı için kaldırın nifâkı... Günah! Alev saçaklara sarsın mı, yâ ibâdallâh! Sararsa hangimizin hânümânı kurtulacak? * * * * * * * * * * * * O bir tutuşmaya görsün, ne od kalır, ne ocak! Neden beş altı vatansız beş altı kundakçı, Yığın yığın buluyor arkasında yardakçı? Niçin hakîr oluyor, sonra, durmayıp öteden, " Koşun! diyen, bu cehennem henüz kıvılcım iken. " Ne intibâha çalışmak, ne i´tilâya emek; Cihan yıkılsa bizim halk uyanmadan gidecek! Onun kıyâmı için Sûr´u beklemek lâzım! Bu duygusuzluğa bir çâre yok mu, Allâh´ım? Zavallı köylüye, ilkin, epeyce sövmüşler; İşitmemiş... Bu sefer bir odunla dövmüşler. Birer davul kadar olmuş da budlarındaki şiş, "Davul çalınmada, zannım, aşağıki evde!" demiş. İnince, derken, odunlar budur, deyip beyni, "Davul bizim eve gelmiş!" demiş sonunda, hani? Bizim de hâlimiz aynıyle köylünün hâli! Harîm-i Şer´-i Mübînin, zemîn-i İslâm´ın, Birer birer yıkılırken husûn-i iclâli; Yerinden oynadı yerler de, bizler eyyâmın Tekallübâtına bigâneyiz hayâl ettik Kımıldamaksızın îmânı küfre çiğnettik! . Kımıldamak yine yok bizde cebr-i mâfâta; Kim uğramıştı, unuttuk geçen beliyyâta! Bizim muhîti, bizim halkı seyredince nazar; Görür ki: Beyni bozulmuş yığın yığın kafa var. Düşünceler mütehâliftir istikamette; Şu var ki, hepsi nihâyet bulur sakamette! Birinci zümreyi teşkîl eden zavallı avam, Bıraksalar edecek tatlı uykusunda devam. Bugün nasîbini yerleştirince kursağına: " Yarın" nedir? Onu bilmez, yatar dönüp sağına. Yıkılsa arş-ı hükûmet, tıkılsa kabre vatan, Vazîfesinde değil: Çünkü "hepsi Allah´tan!" Ne hükmü var ki esâsen yalancı dünyânın? Ölürse, yan gelecek cennetinde Mevlâ´nın. Fena kuruntu değil! Ben derim, sorulsa bana: "Kabûl ederse Cehennem ne mutlu, amca, sana!" İkinci zümreyi teşkîl eden cemâ´at ise, Hayâta küskün olandır ki: Saplanıp ye´se, "Selâmetin yolu yoktur... Ne yapsalar boşuna!" Demiş de hırkayı çekmiş bütün bütün başına. Bu türlü bir hareket mahz-ı küfr olur; zîrâ: Taleble âmir olurken bir âyetinde Hudâ; Buyurdu: "Kesmeyiniz rûh-i rahmetimden ümîd; Ki müşrikîn olur ancak o nefhadan nevmîd. " Bu bir; ikincisi: Ye´sin ne olsa esbâbı, Onun atâlet-i külliyyedir ki îcâbı, Teressübâtını etmiştik önceden tahlîl. Üçüncü zümreyi kimlerdir eyleyen teşkîl? Evet, şebâb-ı münevver denen şu nesl-i sefih. -Fakat nezîhini borcumdur eylemek tenzîh Bu zübbeler acaba hangi cinsin efrâdı? Kadın desen, geliyor arkasından erkek adı; Hayır, kadın değil, erkek desen, nedir o kılık? Demet demetken o saçlar, ne muhtasar o bıyık? Sadâsı baykuşa benzer, hırâmı saksağana; Hülâsa, zübbe demiştim ya, artık anlasana! Fakat bu kukla herif bir büyük seciyye taşır, Ki, haddim olmıyarak "âferin!" desem yaraşır. Nedir mi?Anlatayım: Öyle bir metâneti var, Ki en savulmıyacak ye´si tek birayla savar. Sinirlerinde te´essür denen fenâlık yok, Tabîatında utanmakla âşinâlık yok. Bilirsiniz, hani, insanda bir damar varmış, Ki yüzsüz olmak için mutlaka o çatlarmış; Nasılsa "Rabbim utandırmasın!" duâsı alan Bu arsızın o damar zâten eksik alnından! Cebinde gördü mü üç tâne çil kuruş, nazlım, Tokatlıyan´da satar mutlaka, gider de, çalım. Eğer dolandırabilmişse istenen parayı; Görür mahalleli tâ karnavalda maskarayı! Beyoğlu´nun o mülevves muhît-i fâhişine Dalar gider, takılıp bir sefilenin peşine. "Hayâ, edeb gibi sözler rüsûm-i fâsidedir: Vatanla âile, hattâ, kuyûd-i zâidedir. Diyor da hepsine birden kuduzca saldırıyor... Ayıp değil mi? demişsin... Aceb kim aldırıyor? Namaz, oruç gibi şeylerle yok alış verişi; Mukaddesât ile eğlenmek en birinci işi. Duyarsanız "kara kuvvet" bilin ki: İmandır. "Kitâb-ı köhne"de -hâşâ- Kitâb-ı Yezdan´dır. Üşünmeden ona Kur´ân´ı anlatırsan eğer: Şu ezberindeki esmâyı muttasıl geveler: "Kurûn-i mâziyeden kalma cansız evrâdı Çekerse, doğru mu yirminci asrın evlâdı? Nedir alâkası yirminci asr-ı irfanla Bu şaklaban herifin?Anlamam ayıp değil a! Metâ´-ı fazlı mı varmış elinde gösterecek? Nedir meziyyeti, görsek de bâri öğrensek. Hayır! Mehâsin-i Garb´ın birinde yok hevesi; Rezâil, oldu mu lâkin, şiârıdır hepsi! Bütün kebâire tiryâki bir kopuk tanırım... -Ne oldu bilmiyorum şimdi, sağ değil sanırım - Kumar, şenâ´atin aksâmı, irtikâb, içki... Hülâsa defter-i a´mâli öyle kapkara ki: Yanında leyl-i cehennem, sabâh-ı cennettir! "Utanmıyor musun? Ettiklerin rezâlettir!" Denirse kendine, milletlerin ekâbirini: Sayardı göstererek hepsinin kebâirini: " Filân içerdi... Filân fuhşa münhemikti..." diye, Mülevvesâtını bir bir ricâl-i mâzîye İzâfe etmeye başlardı pâye vermek için. " Pekî! Fezâili yok muydu söylediklerinin?" Diyen çıkarsa "müverrihlik etmedim!" derdi. Şu zübbeler de, bugün, aynı rûhu gösterdi. Fransız´ın nesi var? Fuhşu, bir de ilhâdı; Kapıştı bunları ?Yirminci asnn evlâdı!? Ya Alman´ın nesi var zevki okşayan? Birası; Unuttu ayranı, ma´tûha döndü kahrolası! Heriflerin, hani, dünyâ kadar bedâyi´i var: Ulûmu var, edebiyyatı var, sanâyi´i var. Giden, birer avuç olsun getirse memlekete; Döner muhîtimiz elbet muhît-i ma´rifete. Kucak kucak taşıyor olmadık mesâvîyi; Beğenmesek, "medeniyyet" diyor; inandık, iyi! "Ne var, biraz da ma´ârif getirmiş olsa... " desek; Emîn olun size "hammallık etmedim?" diyecek. Ne kaldı arkaya?Dördüncü kısmın efrâdı. Bu zümrenin de sefâhet hayât-ı mu´tâdı. Hem i´tiyâdını hiçbir zaman değiştiremez; O nazlı sîneye, zîrâ, acıklı şey giremez! Geçen kıyâmet için " fırtınaydı, geçti" diyor, Diyor da zevkine, vur patlasın, devâm ediyor. -Bugün Florya mı?A´lâ! Yarın ne var? -Konser "Sular" da pek ömür amma, açık değil, dediler: Açılmamış diye evlerde kalmak olmaz ya? -Hakîkat öyle! Ne yapsak? Gider misin Mama´ya? -Ne var ki? -Orta oyun var, Gelir misin? Haydi! -Kavuklu, Hamdi mi? Gerçek... O sağ değil... Abdi -Hayır hayır! Bana lâzım değil ne Abdi, ne şey!.. -Nedense pek asabîsin bugün, Ferîdun Bey! -Değil, bu tatsız oyunlar çekilmiyor: Monoton! -Pekî! Ne yapmalı? Sen bârî söyle... Bak: Saat on. -Evet, ne yapmalı? Dur dur! Ne Üsküdar, ne Mama... Tiyatro olmalı, yâhud güzelce bir sinema. Demek tiyatro severmiş benim sevimli beyim... O halde ben ona tam altı sahne arzedeyim: Ki her birinde değişsin bütün bütün âhenk; Zemîni yeknesak olsun, edâsı rengâ-renk! Edirne kal´asıdır gördüğün hisâr-ı mehîb; O zirvesinde biten simsiyâh ağaç da: Salîb! Murâd-ı Evvel´i sırtında gezdiren tepeler, Nasıl rükû ediyor Ferdinand´a, bak, bu sefer! Bizim midir sanıyorsun şu yükselen bayrak? Çeken: Savof... Lala Şâhin değil, kuzum, iyi bak! Edirne... İşte o İslâm´ın âhenin sûru; Edirne... İşte o Şark´ın cebîn-i mağruru; İkinci aşr-ı teâlisi Âl-i Osmân´ın; Birinci mevki-i feyyâzı, belki, dünyânın; Edirne... İşte o İstanbul´un demir kilidi; Sefil ayakları altında Bulgar´ın şimdi! Muzaffer ordusu hakkıyle intikam alıyor: Çoluk, çocuk, kadın, erkek ne bulsa parçalıyor: Bu katl-i âma da râzîyim ihtirâm olsa, Harîm-i dîni de geçtik harîm-i nâmûsa! Şu dört minâreli câmi´ki yoktu hiçbir eşi; Ki parlıyordu hilâlinde san´atın güneşi; Salîbi sîneye çekmiş de bekliyor... Nevmîd! Ezan sadâsı değil duyduğun tanîn-i medîd! O şanlı ma´bedi Sultan Selîm-i mağfûrun, Ki ihtişâmına benzerdi subh-i mahmûrun, Nasıl gurûb edivermiş ki: Bir ziyâ, bir nûr, O kanlı bezlerin altından olmuyor manzûr Ne sînesinde Hudâ var, ne hâtırında Nebî... Zalâm-ı küfre gömülmüş boyunca lâşe gibi! Birer mezâr-ı müebbed kesilmiş evlere bak: Beş ayda kırk bini sönmüş ki yanmıyor tek ocak! Sokak sokak dolaşan sayha: Vâpesîn feryâd; Derin derin duyulan ses: Enîn-i istimdâd. Dışarda kendisi mahkûm, içerde nâmûsu... Esîri öldürüyor, bak ki, zulmün en koyusu! Meriç´le Tunca´nın üstünde gördüğün kümeler Nedir bilir misin? Enkaz-ı târumâr-ı beşer! Sarayiçi´ndeki bîçareler ki hepsi kadın... Kenâra vurmuş olan kısmıdır bu ecsâdın! Nazarlannda sönen gözlerin sönük nazarı; Kulaklannda civânn enîn-i muhtazarı; Kucaklarında birer na´ş-ı pâre pâre defin... Ecelle uğraşıyor bir yığın kemik... Ne hazîn! Yalın ayak baş açık bir paçavra sırtında; Bu tamtakır adanın tamtakır muhîtinde; Acından ölmeye mahkûm olan zavallıları, Sular bıraksa da Bulgar bırakmıyor dışarı! Ne kurtulur, ne ölür... Derde bak felâkete bak: Hayat? O hakkı değildir: Ölüm? Ölüm de yasak! Nedir şu karşıki vâdîyi bir alev bürüyor; Fakat yılan gibi yerlerde kıvranıp yürüyor? Nedir mi? Kükremesinden de bellidir: Arda... Ya imtidâd-ı mehîbince yükselen her ada? Mezâr-ı sâbihi binlerce gövdenin, kafanın! Bu kıpkızıl derenin reng-i âteşîni, sakın, Şafak bulutlarının zılli olmasın? Heyhat! Sevâhilinde onun söndürüldü öyle hayat: Ki aktı sel gibi aylarca hûn-i mazlûmu! Bu kanlı perde nedir? Hangi kanlı perde, şu mu? Gümülcine´yle havâlisidir ki, bir canavar Bu mel´anetleri yapmaz - meğer ki Bulgarlar! - Ne ihtiyar seçiyor, bak ne kimsesiz tanıyor; Beş altı günde otuz bin adam boğazlanıyor! Pomakların deşilip süngülerle vicdânı; Alınmak isteniyor tâ içinden îmânı! Birer birer oluyor ırzı, mâlı, yurdu heder... Gidince hepsi elinden: "Ya Bulgar ol, ya geber!" Şu, göğsü baltaların en körüyle parçalanan, Şu, beyni taşların altında uğrayıp kafadan, Karın, çamurların üstünde, inleyen canlar; Şu, bir yığın kömür olmuş, kül olmuş insanlar; Ki gazlı bezle, o olmazsa, yağlı katranla, Yakıldı Bulgar´a şâyeste bir soğuk kanla; "Salîbe secdeye varmak Hudâ´ya isyandır. " Deyip Hudâ´sına kurbân olan şehîdandır. " Ya Bulgar ol, ya geber!" sâde hâinin dediği... Tanassur etmeye koyvermiyor ahâlîyi, Bahânesiyle imam görmüyor mu, çıldırarak Kuduzca saldırıyor intikam için ite bak! Sarıklarından asılmışların hesâbı mı var? Yetişmiyor gibi yer, bir de gökyüzünde mezar! Siz, ey başındaki destâr etmeyip de fedâ, Onunla âlem-i lâhûta yükselen şühedâ! Ne mutlu sizlere: Dünyâda çok ölüm gördüm; Tahattur etmiyorum böyle kahraman bir ölüm. Cihanda Habl-i İlâhî´ye i´tisâma, sizin Şu kahramanlığınızdır yegâne levh-i güzin! Siz, ey vücûduna elvermeyip de hâk-i mezâr, Nesîm-i sâfa gömülmüş ricâl-i berhurdâr! Biz almasak bile a´dâdan intikâmınızı; Hudâ ki defter-i ebrâra yazdı nâmınızı, Günün birinde şu dağlardan indirir elbet, O intikamı alır kanlı canlı bir millet! -Nedir uzakta nümâyân olan şu ıssız ova? Ki pek hazin duruyor? -Bilmiyor musun? Kosova! Nasıl bilirdin! Evet, bilmesen de hakkın var: Bırakmamış ki, taş üstünde taş, kuduz canavar! Yol uğratıp da bu sahrâdan önce geçmişsen; Görür müsün, bakalım, bir nişâne geçmişten? Ne olmuş onca mefâhir? Ne olmuş onca diyâr? Nasıl da bitmiş o saymakla bitmiyen âsâr! O, Yıldırım gibi sâhib-kıranların, ebedî Sadâ-yı kahrı fezâsında çınlıyan vâdî, Bir inkılâb ile, yâ Rab, nasıl harâb olmuş? Ki çırpınıp duruyor her taşında bin baykuş! Murâd-ı Evvel´i koynunda saklıyan toprak, Kimin ayakları altında inliyor, hele bak! Kimin elinde bıraktık... Kimin emânetini! O Pâdişâh-ı Şehîd´in huzûr-i heybetini, Sonunda çiğneyecek miydi Sırb´ın orduları, İçip içip gelerek önlerinde bandolan? Sen, ey şehîd-i muazzam ki rûh-i feyyâzın Duyar, neler çekiyor yerde kalmış enkâzın; O rûhtan bize bir nefha olsun indiriver... Ki başka türlü uyanmaz bu gördüğün ölüler!.. -Nedir şu karşıda birçok karaltılar yürüyor? -Muzaffer ordu ahâlîyi şimdi öldürüyor. Nüfûs-i müslime çokmuş da gayr-ı müslimeden, İdâre müşkil olurmuş tevâzün eylemeden. Demek tevâzün içindir bu müslüman kesmek; O hâsıl oldu mu artık adam kesilmiyecek! Tevâzün olmadı besbelli: Her taraf yanıyor; Odun kıyar gibi binlerce sîne doğranıyor! Ne reng-i muzlime girmiş o yemyeşil Kosova! Şimâle doğru bütün Pirzerin, İpek, yakova, Fezâ yı mahşere dönmüş girîv-i mâtemden... Hem öyle arsa-i mahşer ki: Yok şefâ´at eden! Ne bir yaşındaki ma´sûm için beşikte hayat; Ne seksenindeki mazlûm için eşikte necat: O, baltalarla kesiktir; bu, süngülerle delik... Öbek öbek duruyor pıhtı pıhtı kanla kemik! Bütün yıkılmış ocak, başka şey değil görünen; Yüz elli bin bu kadar hânümânı buldu sönen! Siz, ey bu yangını ihzâr eden beş altı sefil, Ki ettiniz bizi Hırvat´la Sırb´a karşı rezîl! Neden hükûmete Kur´an´la bağlı Arnavud´u Ayırdınız da harâb ettiniz bütün yurdu? Nasılmış, anlayınız iddiâ-yı kavmiyyet? Ne yolda mahvoluyormuş bakın ki bir millet! Siz, ey bu zehri en evvel kusan beyinsizler! Kaçıp da kurtuluruz sandınız... Fakat, ne gezer! Bugün belânızı bulmuş değilseniz, mutlak Yarınki sâikalar beyninizde patlıyacak! Şişip ,sişip gidiyorsun, değil mi, ey Vardar? Ya boğduğun kadının, erkeğin hesâbı mı var? Mezârı olmuş iken bunca na´ş-ı mevvâcın, Cenâze yutmaya hâlâ mı doymaz emvâcın? Ne oldu yâdına hergün hutûr eden o nukûş? Nedir bu göğsüne çökmüş sevâd-ı cûşacûş? Neden kısıldı muhîtinde çağlıyan nagamât? Bir âşinâ sesi duysaydım ölmeden... Heyhât! O kanlı canlı yiğitler ki: Zıll-i bîdâr, Koşar gezerdi senin dûş-i imtinânında; O anlı şanlı gelinler ki: Nûr-i dîdâr, Uyurdu nâz ile âgûş-i mihribânında; O kahraman babalar, anneler ki: Sâhilini Dönerdi, her biri evlâdının tutup elini... O gölgelerle berâber birer hayâl-i tebâh, Birer hayâl-i defin oldu şimdi... Öyle mi? Âh! Selânik'in, Serez'in, bak, o nâmdâr ovası, Kimin elinde bugün, hangi haydudun yuvası? Zemîni öyle boyanmış ki, hûn-i İslâm´a: Kızıl kesâfeti çökmüş cebîn-i eyyâma! Kızıl ufukların altında kıpkızıl her yer... Kızardı, baksana, dağlar, kızardı vâdiler; Kızardı çehre-i dünyâ; kızardı rûy-i semâ; Fakat şu mâvili bayrak kızamııyor hâlâ! Onun salındığı yerlerde bir kızıl tûfan, Ne can bıraktı, ne îman, ne boğmadık vicdan! Minâreler serilip hâke, sustu ma´bedler; Yıkıldı medreseler dümdüz oldu merkadler. Mesâcidin çoğu meydanda yok kalanlar ise. Ya gördüğün gibi meyhanedir, ya bir kilise. Şehirde evlere baskın; kazâda katl-i nüfus; Kurâda kalmadı telvîs olunmadık nâmûs! Yapan da kim? Adı Osmanlı rûhu Yunanlı, Bu işte en mütehassıs bölük bölük kanlı! "Mukaddes ordu"yu te´yîd eden bu azgınlar Saçıp savurdular etrâfa öyle yangınlar: Ki uğradıkları yerlerde tütmüyor bir ocak... Kıyâm-ı haşre kadar, belki tütmeyip duracak! Adım başında şekaavet, adım başında kıtâl; Şenâ´atin ne kadar kanlı şekli varsa: Helâl! Şu, haç kazılmak için alnı parça parça olan; Şu, vaftiz etmek için buzlu gölde dondurulan Zavallılarla soğuklarda titreşen eytâm; Şu, süngülerle aranmış delik deşik erhâm; Şu, na´şı kanlı çanaklarla çiğnenen kızlar; Şu, hânedânı sönenler; şu hânümansızlar; Şu ümmehât-ı perîşan; şu derbeder evlâd; Şu, saç yolan ninecikler şu inleyen ecdâd; Şu, bombalarla çöken kubbeler derûnundan; Kemik sütunlan hâlinde fışkıran ecsâd; Şu kül yığınlan altında saklı gövdeleri Tavâf eden, o yürekler dayanmıyan feryâd; Tiyatrolarda görülmez, değil mi, nazlı beyim? Sıkıldın öyle mi? Dur başka sahne göstereyim: Bilir misin duyulan hangi yurdun inlemesi? ........................................(*) İkindi oldu mu yâhû? Nedir bu "salli!" sesi? Evet... İkindi... Gelin bâri bir duâ edelim. Kabûl eder diyelim... Hakk´a ilticâ edelim: Yâ Rab, bizi kahretme, helâk eyleme... * Âmin! Tâ ibret olup kalmıyalım âleme... * Âmin! Yetmez mi celâlinle göründüklerin artık? Kurbân olayım, biz bu tecellîden usandık! Bir fecr-i ümîd etmeli ferdâları te´mîn... Göster bize, yâ Rab, o güzel günleri.... * Âmin! Ferdâlara kaldıksa eğer... Nerde o ferdâ? Hâlâ mı bu İslâm´ı ezen mâtem-i yeldâ? Hâlâ mı bu âfâka çöken perde-i hûnîn? Nârın yetişir... Bekliyoruz nûrunu... * Âmin! Müstakbel için sîne-i millette emel yok! Bir ukde var ancak, o da: "Tevfik-i ezel yok!" Sensin edecek "var!" diye vicdanlan tatmîn. Çok görme, İlâhî bize bir nefhanı... * Âmin! Kur'an ayak altında sürünsün mü, İlahi? Ayatının üstünde yürünsün mü, İlahi? Haç Kabe?nin alnında görünsün mü, İlahi? Çöksün mü nihayet yıkılıp koskoca bir din? Çektirme, İlahi, be kadar zilleti? *Amin! Ve'l hamdu lillahi Rabbil alemin. | Şu var ki, merkezi ta gökyüzünde olsa bile, Gelip gelip bizi besler tam bir cömertlikle. Fakat bu aile hiç benzemez bizimkilere, Anlaşmazlığa düşmemiş onun fertleri belki bir kere. Onların dili de tabiatın hâl dilidir, Aralarında bir uzmanlık alışverişi görülür. Bir uzmanlık ki pek ince, fakat keskindir... Bu ne semavî bir görüşme, nasıl apaçık bir anlaşmadır! Görün şu aile fertlerinin sevişmesini: Küçük, büyüklerinin ruhu, gözbebeği; Büyük, küçükler için koruyucu eğitimcidir... Gider, hayatını düzenler, görür gözetir. Güneş, ki ailenin şefkatli reisi odur, Muhteşem tahtından olgunlukla fezayı süzerek, Bir zavallı nasıl ararsa kaybolan sevgilisini, O da öylece bakışlarıyla arar her tarafta kendi alayını. Bulunca hepsini artık o nazlı sîne, Alır birer birer sıcak ve şefkatli kucağına. Bu aileyi tutan hep onun koruyup kollamasıdır, Üzerlerinde gezen gölge kendi gölgesidir. O gölgedir ki, nuru uzaklıklara yayıldıkça, Mavi gökkubbe sarayında hayat ışıkları parlamaya başlar. Evet, bu aile fertleri durmuyor, el ele Verip, ezelde belirlenmiş bir yönelişle, Mümkün olanın en iyisini kavramaya doğru hep koşuyor; Fezanın sonsuzluğunu gördükçe büsbütün coşuyor! Bu ezici azmi bir engel nasıl ümitsizliğe düşürebilir? Zira yolun uzunluğu umurunda değildir! Ne ebedî devamlılık! Ne muntazam hareket! Ya ellerindeki program? Etseniz dikkat, Çalışmanın incelikle paylaştırılmasıdır ki: Ne inceliktir o, anlamak mümkün değildir. Görülmüyor birinin durup dinlendiği... Çünkü onun durması bütün bir aileyi, Dakikasında perişan eder, ezer, bitirir. Demek ki: İstese bir zerre bin cihan devirir! Fakat o zerrenin tembelliğe meylettiği nerede görülmüştür? Bakın durur mu Süreyya (1), bakın durur mu Süheyl? (2) Görüp Süheyl'ini Şi'râ (3) da her zaman çalışır; Bakar uzaktaki Ayyuk'a (4) Ferkadân (5) çalışır. Durduğu yok hele Râmih'le (6) A'zel'in (7) bir an. Kısaca, hissedilen yahut gözle fark olunan Sayısız yıldız hep çalışmaktadır... Sonsuz uzaklıklarda herhangi bir duraklamayı düşünmek mümkün müdür? Bu alayı, gece gündüz koşan bu kafileyi Oluşturan fertlerin her biri, bir saltanatlı aileyi Yöneten değişmez bir başkandır, gerçi bu aileler Görünmüyor, bütün uzaklıkları yoklasak yer yer; Fakat yol gösterici ışığıyla gezseniz bilimin, Varlığı anlaşılır her adımda bin yıldızın. Bu semavî aileler bir araya gelerek, Mavi göğün koynunda bir kabile doğar ki, Gerek şanlı tahtı, gerekse kendi zatı, Her zaman bir perdenin gerisinde kalan başkanına boyun eğip sürekli, Ağırbaşlı, fakat sevimli bir birliğin bütün âhengiyle, Çalışmadan geri durmaz o muhteşem kütle. Bu kütle işte bizim kâinatımızdır ki: (î) Süreyya: Ülker yıldızı. Gökyüzünde, ayın yörüngesi üzerinde görünen yıldız kümesi. (2) Süheyl: Parlak bir yıldız. Yemen 'den daha iyi göründüğü için Yemen Süheyl 'i olarak da bilinir. (3) Şi'ra: Büyükköpek ve küçükköpek yıldız kümelerinde bulunan iki yıldız. Büyükköpekte bulunana Yemen Şi'ra'sı, küçükköpekle bulunana Şam Şi'ra'sı adı verilir. (4) Ayyuk: Keçi yıldızı. Samanyolu 'nun sağında ve Ülker Yıldızı 'nın yakınında bulunan kırmızı renkli küçük ve parlak bir yddız. (5) Ferkadân: Kuzey Kutbu 'na yakın, küçük ayı yıldız kümesi içinde yer alan iki yıldız. (6) Râmih: Sığırtmaç takım yıldızlarının baş yıldızı. (7) A'zel: Sığırtmaç takım yıldızlarından biri. - Gözümüzde gökleri kuşatmasıyla beraber -Sınırları Samanyolu kuşağıyla çevriliyor. Geçin yıldızları... Nebulalar da hakkıyla Gelişip ilerlemek için uğraşır, döner, didinir Birer kabile, birer geniş kâinattır. Bu semavî alemin -ki bir takımı Deminki aile şeklindedir- kalan kısmı, Henüz yaratılışın rahminde saklı fertlere Hayat vermek için sürekli çalışmakta. Kudret alanı denen bu uzayıp giden gölge nedir? Ki ışığın adımları bile bu mesafeyi ölçmekten ümidini kesmiştir! Nedir çalışma düzeni bu bütün çalışanlarda? Nasıl bir düzendir ki hiç dağıtmadan yönlendiriyor ebede? Bu sonsuz âlemler idaresiz yürümez... Fakat idare için hangi noktadır merkez? Acaba yeri nedir, bu mesafelere sığmayan yığın İçinde, şimdi bizim kendi evrenimizin? Eşyanın hikmetinin iç yüzüne hiç sokulmamalı: O bir sırlar dünyası ki büsbütün kapalı! Ey insanın kavrayış gücü, bilir misin ne kadar hiç imişsin! Bu sırlar böyle kalbini parça parça mı edecekti? Yan sen ey zavallı insan aklı, ne kadar acizmişsin Çabaların sonuçta böyle boşa mı çıkacaktı? Evet, hiç şüphe yok ki âlemleri bir kanun İdare etmede... Lakin nedir anlamı onun? Cihan şu gördüğümüz kütleden mi ibarettir? Yoksa bütün bu görünen alemler, Hiç ismi bilinmeyen sayısız başka âlemlerin Aciz bir parçası mıdır? Ötesi varoluşun Yokluk değilse, nedir, nasıl bir varlığa sahiptir acep? Neden bu sırlar gecesi aydınlanmıyor ya Rab? Bu cüreti ansızın şaşkına çevirip susturmakta şu ses, Ki yükselen dalgalarıyla melekler alemi çalkalanır: "Unutma kendini, hem bilmiş ol ki ey insan, Yaratılışın sırrı sonsuza dek gizli kalacaktır. Bir avuç toprağın göğü kapsaması mümkün müdür? Kavrama gücünün ışığının ulaşamayacağı o alanlar, Düşün ki, kudretimin ancak bir başlangıcıdır. Var olan şeyler, ki senin fikrine göre sonsuzdur, Aciz bir zerresidir benim yaratmalar âlemim. Ebediyet okyanusumun kenarına gelip, Sonsuza dek rükû eder, anlamaya kalkışan kavrama gücü. Zekâ secdeye varır, vehimler yokluğa karışır. Senin o alanda yoktur işin! O alan, benim Bütün yaratılmışlara kapalı olan Kabe Kavseyn'imdir! (1) Sırları, ziyaretçilerin tahminine açık değil; Birlik sarayımın karşısında durma, çekil! Çekil de apaçık feyzimle ta ezelde sana Tâbi kıldığım bir cihanın ortasına atıl... Fezayı dolaş, gökyüzüne çık, yere in; Benim gizli dilim olan hikmetli delillerimin, Varlığı inleten ve bir tek manâya yönelten ahengini duy! Düşünme, haydi şu ebedî âhenge uy: Ebediyyen var olmak hakkımdır diyen, çalışmayı bir görev bilir; Çalış, çalış ki ebedî var oluş çalışmayla hak edilir." (1) Kabe Karseyn: Sözlük anlamı "iki yay aralığındaki mesafe" demektir. Burada Kur'an-ı Kerim 'in Necm Suresi 8. ve 9. ayetlerine telmihte bulunulmaktadır. Ayetlerde Uz. Peygamberdin Miraç hadisesi sırasında Allah katına yükselmesi anlatılmaktadır. Ayetlerin meali: "Sonra yaklaşmış ve inmiştir. Aralan iki yay aralığı kadar belki daha da yakın oldu." Alın da bir küçücük taş, önce bütün noktalarını İlmin ışığına tutun, sonra, kalkın onun Bir mikroskop alıp varlığına bakın, lâkin Bu mikroskop kendi nuru olmalıdır aklın. Bu taşı yeryüzü kadar büyütün, gökyüzü kadar büyütün, Kısacası, koskocaman bir cihan kadar büyütün; Görürsünüz ki, o bir damlacık varlığıyla, Katılmak isteyerek durmayıp giden sele, Önünde azmine engel ne varsa hep aşıyor. Demek ki, şimdi bu taş canla başla uğraşıyor, "Bütün âlemleri dolduran çalışmaya, Benim çalışmam da ilave olunmalıdır..." diye. Şimdi siz bu taş parçasını değersiz görmeyin... O muazzam bir varlık, o özlü bir âlemdir; Ki -yıldızlarıyla, güneşleriyle, göğüyle, Uydularıyla, nebulalarıyla- aynıyla Şu bizim bildiğimiz evrenin bir örneğidir. Hayal o manzaranın dehşetinden ürperir: Onu oluşturan unsurların her biri bir kabiledir; Zerreleri ise sırayla ailelerdir. Alın zerrecikleri: Görünmemekle beraber, onlar da yığın yığın unsurlardan oluşur. Demek o uzaklıkların kalbini inleten feryat, O çalışmanın her tarafta feryatlar koparan ahengi, O umumi mücadele.. Bakılsa en değersiz taşın Daracık varlığının içindedir... Hayret! Bu cansız taşı oluşturan unsurlar bir birlik, Bir ebedî uyum içinde dönüp durmaktadır. Öyle ki bu çalışmanın meydana çıkardığı her yoğunlaşma, Aktif şekilde birçok kuvvete dönüşmekte zamanla: Ya bütünüyle çekim gücüne dönüşüyor, Ya başka türlü bir şekil alıp ışık oluyor, Ya bir şimşek parıltısı şeklinde görünüyor, Ya akıp giden bir ısı oluşturuyor, Ya dalga dalga mıknatıs titreşimleri meydana getiriyor. Acaba ne olur, âlemlerin numunesi olan, bu zaten ufak Varlığı nihayetsiz derecede küçültecek olsak? Varsayalım küçüldü, oldu sonunda zerre... Görün, şu zerreyi inceleyin de bir kere; Nasıl coşkuyla kalbinde çarpınıp duruyor, Bütün âlemleriyle beraber sayısız güneşler! Göklerinde kanat açan aynı düzenli ahenk; Denizlerinde görülen aynı çalışma ki renk renk. Bakın ki, zerre de bir hiç olan vücuduyla, Kâinatı temsil etmeyi başarmakta. Görün ki, cihan de zerreyi örnek almaktadır. Fakat bu anlaşılması mümkün olmayan sırlar denizi, Güneşte, gölgede, her yerde coşup kabardıkça, Bir dalgasıyla sahile şu mânayı atmakta: Ebediyyen var olmak hakkımdır diyen, çalışmayı bir görev bilir; Çalış, çalış ki ebedî var oluş çalışmayla hak edilir." Görün tabiat kuvvetlerindeki şu sürekli çalışmayı; Sıcaklık kuvveti çalışmasaydı, mevsimler olmazdı. O bir zaman azalır, sonra bir zaman çoğalır, Suyu buharlaştırır, buharı alıp yoğunlaştırır. Işık durur mu ya? Daima karanlıkla yarışır... Kısacası ne varsa... Toprak, deniz, hepsi çalışır. Buharın yukarı çıkması bulut yığar havaya, Bulutta biriken sular nehir yayar ovaya. Yeryüzü ta içinden alev püskürür gökyüzüne, Gökyüzü karşılığında yıldırım sağar yeryüzüne. Havanın coştuğunu duyup nehirler de coşar, Bunu gördükçe gürültüyle köpük saçar rüzgâr! Nedir bu gökteki sesler? Nedir bu yeryüzündeki coşku? Evet, tabiat kuvvetlerin bu omuz omuza gayreti -Ki sonu gelmeyen bir zincirleme çalışmadır- Yeryüzünün bağrında toplanıp yığılır, Hayatın adını ebedileştiren bir büyük timsâl, Ki cephesinde tecelli eder durur şu meal: "Ebediyyen var olmak hakkımdır diyen, çalışmayı bir görev bilir; Çalış, çalış ki ebedî var oluş çalışmayla hak edilir." Canlılara bakın... Bütün bitkiler, bütün hayvanlar Hayat haklarının arkasında koşmuyorlar mı? Tabiat kuvvetleriyle uğraşarak, Bütün cihan gibi onlar da istiyor yaşamak. Bazı kuvvetler onların hayatta kalmalarına yardım eder, Bazıları da ölümlerini hızlandırmak için hücum eder. Zavallılar, hani bir an içinde bin kere, İkinci takımdan kaçıp koşar birincilere. Hayatı hak tanıyanlar yorulmak bilmiyor... Yazık ki ne kadar! Sükûn nedir, onu görmüş müdür ki organizmalar Bu mücadele meydanına düşen hangi organik varlık ki; Kımıldamaz onu çiğner geçer hemen öteki. Fakat neden dolayı bu intiharı tercih edecek? İlerleyip duruyor, işte hiç kesilmeyerek, -Ezelde yaratıcı kudretin eliyle ruhuna emanet edilen- Seçkin bir emelin arkasında koşmaktan. O nazlı emele değil kavuşmak -ki amacıdır hayatının- Kavuşmayı hayal etmek bile çekicidir onun için. Bu gayeyi, bu hayali kavrama ümidi, Dolaştırır gece gündüz o hareketli ruhu. Yeryüzüne sahip olmak isteyip çalışır, Şu var ki başka emeller de ansızın karışır. Karşılaşıp birbirini zorlamaya başladı mı emelleri birçok canlının, Kesilmez arkası artık o her zamanki kavganın. Bu savaşta çalışmış olan kazanmaktadır, Gebertilen, boğulan ise çalışmayıp oturandır. Ne dilemiş bilinmez, ama Ezelin Hakimi olan kudret, Cihanı savaş alanı, hayatı da bir savaş olarak yaratmış. Elinde çalışma denen vefalı silah bulunmayan, Sonunda bir gün kurtulacağını hiç ümit etmesin. İster hücumda olsun ister savunmada, Mutlaka silahlı olmak gerek bu kavgada. Fakat hayat kavgasının bütün bu gürültüsü; Kalanların acı, ölmüşlerin acıklı sesi; Zaman zaman göğe yapraklar serpen ağaçlar; Yer yer toprağa nahaklar döşeyen çiçekler; Bahara karşı kuşların garip ağıtları; Avcı önünde vahşi hayvanların korkunç çığlıkları; Güzellikleriyle ilkbaharlar, sıkıntısıyla sonbahar, Şu yaratılış şiirini her an seslendirir durur: "Ebediyyen varolmak hakkımdır diyen, çalışmayı bir görev bilir; Çalış, çalış ebedî var oluş çalışmayla hak edilir." İnsandan bu hayat kavgasına düşmüş değil midir? Çaresiz bu âlemde mücadeleyle yaşar. Evet, insanoğlunun hayatı cehd ve gayret mahsûlüdür. O olmadıkça ne fertler olur ne aileler. Görün birer birer fertleri: Sürekli çalışır; Bakın ki aileler durmayıp nasıl çalışır. Alın sırayla toplulukları, sonra kavimleri; Acaba geçim kavgasından ayrılan var mı? Varlığın düzeninin bekçisi olan o ebedî kanun, Bütün cihanı hakimiyeti altında tutarken, İnsanlık bunun dışında kalırsa garip olur. Hayır! Yaratılışın adaletinde istisna yoktur. Hayata hakkı olan kimdir anlıyor, görüyor; Çalışmayanları bir bir eliyle öldürüyor! Varlığını sürdürmeyi gaye edinenler koşup ilerlemede; Yolunda zahmeti rahmet bilip sıkıntılara katlanmakta. Eyvahlar olsun ki milletlerdeki ilerlemeyi görenler Zaman içinde başka bir zamanın varlığını söyleseler hakları var. Şimdi bakın bir kere savaşıp duran Batı'ya, Havaya hükmediyor yerle yetinmiyor da. Dönün de tembel olan Doğu'yu seyredin: Ne geri! Yakında kalmayacak yeryüzünde belki yeri! Nedir şu bir sürü bilimler, nedir şu sanatlar? Nedir şu ilimlerle ortaya çıkan hakikatler? Gemiler ki bölüm bölüm yarar deryayı; Trenler ki tarar ülke ülke dünyayı; Hadavisler ki şimşeğe binip seslenir durur ovada; (1) Balon ki yoğunlaştırılmış gazla yükselir havada... (1) Burada telefona telmih vardır. Kısacası, bu dehşet verici eserlerin hepsi, Hep bir yerde toplanan çalışmanın ürünü. Topların düşmana karşı cehennem kusan korkunç ağızlan; Omuzlarında yıldırımlar yatan silah bulutlan; (1) Hırs dolu gözlere aman vermeyen uzun siperler; Kovuklarında yanardağ duran demir kaleler; Refah içinde ömür sürmeler, neş'e ve sevinçler; Gönle huzur veren büyük sadetler; Gerçekleşmiş ümitler, nüfuzlar, şanlar; Küçülmeyen büyüklükler, medeniyette sürekli gelişmeler... Bütün bunlar çalışmanın somutlaşmasının ürünleridir... Zaman zaman kendini gösteren ahiret kılıklı memleketler ise; Cenazeden o kadar farkı olmayan canlar; Damarda dolaştığı belirsiz, irinleşen kanlar; Sürünmeler, geberip gitmeler, rezaletler; Nasibi yokluk gözyaşları olan pişmanlıklar; Kaybolup giden büyüklük, darmadağın olan refah ve mutluluk; Umumi bir ruh bozukluğu, kaybedilen bağımsızlık; Dilencilikle yaşayan derbeder hükümetler; Esaretiyle övünen zavallı milletler; Harabeler, çamur evler, çamurdan insanlar; Ekilmemiş koca yerler, biçilmiş ormanlar; Duran sular, dereye dönüşmüş lağımlar; Sıtmalar, tifolar, ölüm saçan bulaşıcı hastalıklar; Hurafeler, üfürükler, düğüm düğüm bağlar; Mezar mezar dolaşıp hasta baktıran sağlar... Tembelliğin o murdar tortularıdır bütün! (1) Burada muhtemelen uçaklar kastedilmektedir. Örneği işte biziz... Görmek isteyen görsün! Bakın da haline ibret alın şu memleketin! Nasıldın ey koca millet, ne oldu sonun? Yabancılar iğreniyormuş, iğrenirler ya: Dilenciler bile senden şereflidir billah. Şeref ve haysiyeti çoktan unuttun, utanmayı kaldırdın; Mukaddesleri ısırdın, Allah'a saldırdın! Ne hatıralarına hürmet ettiğin, ne geleneklerini hatırladığın var; Deden de böyle mi yapmıştı ey sefil evlat! Alışkanlık haline getirdiğin hayat, en rezili hayatların; Artık ataların senin hesabına birçok utansın! Damarlarındaki kan adeta irinleşmiş; O çıkmak istemeyen can da bir yığın leşmiş! Geri döndürmenin imkânı yoksa geçmişi, Bu âdî yaşayıştan gebermen elbet iyi. Gebermedik tarafın kalmamış ya pek zaten... Sürünmenin o kadar farkı var mı ölmekten? İstediğin şey sürünmek! Fakat zaman peşini Bırakmıyor, atacak bir çukur bulup leşini! Sen bugün dünyanın yüzünde bir lekesin; Nasıl vücûdunu kaldırmasın, neden çeksin? "İşitmedim" diyemezsin, şu sözü işittin elbette: "Durup dinlenmenin yeri yoktur millet hayatında." Durgunluk belirdi mi bir milletin hayatında; Kalır senin gibi zillet, esaret altında. Nedir bu miskinliğin, sen de bir kımıldasana! Niçin kımıldamıyorsun? Niçin? Ne oldu sana? Niçin mi? "Çünkü bu geçici hayata yok meylin, Onun sonucudur çalışmaya varmıyorsa elin" Değil mi?.. Ben de inandım! Allah bilir ki yalan! Hayata nerde görülmüş senin kadar sarılan? Zorun: Gebermemek ancak "ölümlü dünya"da! Değil gerçeği ölümün, hayali rüyada Dikilse karşına, hiç şüphe yok, ödün patlar! Düşün: Hayata feda etmedik elinde ne var? Şeref mi, şan mı, yiğitlik mi, din mi, iman mı? Vatan mı, vatanseverlik duygusu mu, hak mı, vicdan mı? Mezar mı, türbe mi, ecdadının kemikleri mi? Haç'a kucak açmış camilerin biri mi? Ne kaldı vermediğin bir çürük hayatın için? Sayılsa âh giden fidyeler kurtuluşun için! Çoluk çocuk kesilirken, kadınlar inlerken; Zavallılar seni erkek sanır da beklerken; Utanmayı, namusu bırakıp yol boyunca, çırçıplak Kaçarsın, öyle mi ey adam bozuntusu, sıkılmıyarak! Geride "dön!" diye yalvaran binlerce kişi bir yana; Dikildi karşına ecdadının mezarları da; " Yolumda durma kaçarken!" dedin, basıp geçtin! İşitmedin mi ne söylerdi büyük ceddin: "Zafer ilerdedir oğlum, hücum edip aşarak, Düşman sınırını, hiç değilse, bir mezar almak, Hayırlıdır geri çekilip de bin yıl yaşamaktan..." Bu ne yaman söz, ne kahraman iman! Yazık ki sen şu büyük ruhu utandırdın: Bütün Müslüman mezarlarım küfre çiğnettin! Zulümden yakınan taşlarla doldu mezarlar, Lakin zavallı taşlara bakan mı var? Ne gezer! Değil mezardaki cesedin lanet eden inleyişi, Yaşayan bunca insanın feryadı çevirememişti seni! Dileğin ölümden kurtulabilmek, kötü değil bu fikir, Fakat hayatta kalmak için hayatı küçümseyebilmek gerekir. Gerçek hayat, sonunda kan pahasına kazanılmış hayattır, Senin sefil hayatın ise namus pahasına kazanılmıştır! Deden ne türlü yaşarmış... Adamsan öyle yaşa: "Eğer zaferin devlet kuşu konmak istemezse başa, Leşine kuzgun üşürmemek haramdır sana!" (1) Nasıl, bu sözleri tutmak gelir mi hiç işine? Alçaklık ve bayağılığın o kadar can dostusun ki, yazık, "Ucunda yoksa ölüm" her belâya göğsün açık! Milletlerin içinde yerin dilenci mevkiidir! Bana anlat, bu perişan ömrün ne zevki vardır? Kuzeye doğru gidersin: Soğuk bir karşılama, Güneye doğru gidersin: Açık bir küçümseme! "Aman Grey! (2) Bize senden olur olursa medet... Kuzum Puankare (3) Bittik... Büyüklük göster, yardım et!" Dedikçe sen, dediler karşıdan: "Allah versin!" Dilencilikle siyaset yürür mü, hey budala? Siyasetin kanı servet, hayatı üstün kuvvetlerdir, Zayıfı ezen Avrupa bir hak tanır ki o da kuvvettir. Donanma, ordu zaferlerle yürürken ileri, Üzengi öpmeye hasretti Batı'nın elçileri! O ihtişamı elinden niçin bıraktın da, Bugün yatıp duruyorsun ayaklar altında? "Kadermiş!" öyle mi? Hâşâ bu söz değil doğru: (1) Burada 'Ya devlet başka ya kuzgun leşe" atasözü biraz değiştirilerek verilmektedir. (2) Grey: (1862-1933) Zamanın İngiliz Dışişleri Bakanı Edward Grey (3) Puanken: (1860-1934) Zamanın Fransız Başbakanı Raymond Poincare. Belanı istedin, Allah da verdi... Doğrusu bu! İstenen neyse, elbette sonuç ona göredir, İlahi iradenin sana zulmetmek ihtimali mi var? "Çalış!" dedikçe şeriat, çalışmadın, durdun, Onun hesabına birçok hurafe uydurdun! Sonunda bir de "tevekkül" sokuşturup araya, Zavallı dini çevirdin onunla maskaraya! Bırak çalışmayı, emret oturduğun yerden, Yorulma, öyle ya, Mevlâ özel hizmetçin iken! Yazıp sabahleyin evden çıkarken işlerini. Birer birer yazıp tamamlayınca listesini; Bütün işleri Rabbim görür: Vazifesidir... Yükün hafifledi... Sen şimdi doğru kahveye gir! Çoluk çocuk sürünürmüş sonunda aç kalarak... İşlerine bakan Allah değil mi? Keyfine bak! Onun nimetler hazinesi kendi veznendir! Havale et ne kadar masrafın olursa... Verir! Silahı kullanan Allah, sınırı bekleyen O; Erzak ve cephane bitivermiş değil mi? Ekleyen O! Çekip kumandası altından ordu ordu melek; Senin hesabına kâfirleri yere serecek! Başın sıkıştı mı, yeterlidir senin o nazlı sesin: " Yetiş!" de kendisi gelsin veya Hızır'ı göndersin! Evinde hastalanan varsa, borcudur: Bakacak; Şifa hazinesi derhal oluk oluk akacak. Demek ki her şeyin Allah... Yanaşman, ırgadın O; Çoluk çocuk ona ait: Lalan, bacın, dadın O; Vekilharcın O; kahyan, veznedarın O; Alış seninse de, verişten sorumlu olan O; Denizde savaş olacakmış... Gemin O, kaptanın O; Veya ordu lazım olsa... Askerin, kumandanın O; Köyün yasakçısı, şehrin de defterdarı O; Ailenin hekimi, eczacı... Kısacası hepsi O. Ya sen nesin? Güya tevekkül eden Müslüman! Yutulmaz artık bu! Biraz da saygı gerektir... Ne saygısızlık bu! Hûda'yı kendine kul yaptı, kendi oldu Hüdâ; Utanmadan da tevekkül diyor bu cür'ete ha? Yahudiler Üzeyr'e, Hıristiyanlar İsa'ya Allah'ın oğlu Deyince Allah'ın birliği inancı bozulup yok oluyor da; Senin bu Allah'a tam anlamıyla ortak koşman nasıl bağdaşıyor imanla? Tevekkül böyle emir vermek mi demektir Allah'a? Kur'ân'ın kimin için indiğini hiç düşündüğü yok... Sorsalar Kur'ân'ın muhatabı Allah'tır diyecek! Allah'ın bütün emirlerine savaş açan şu aşağılık yaratık, Yükümlü olduğu şeyleri de ona havale ediyor. Fakat görür de halini insan bu derbederin; Nasıl günâhına girmez tevekkülün, kaderin; En ufak bir işinde başvurmazsan gayeye ulaştıracak vasıtalara, O işi başarmanın imkânı var mıdır acaba? Ahmaklığın makul ölçüsünü de aşıyorsun, yeter! Ekilmeden biçilen tarla nerde var? Göster! Senin anladığın anlamda "kader" şeriata iftiradır; Hele tevekkül anlayışın ziyan içinde ziyandır. Kader imanın farzlanndandır... İnandık... Fakat onda senin saptırdığın anlam yok. Kader: Gerekli şartların oluşmasından sonra, Ayan'da (1) olan mümkün şeylerin görünüp ortaya çıkmasıdır. (1) Ayan: İslâm tasavvufunda bu kelime, Allah 'in ilminde '' sabit olan gerçeklikler anlamına gelmektedir. Bunlar sonradan Allah 'in takdirine uygun olarak realite dünyasına çıkarlar, başka bir ifadeyle gerçekleşirler. ^'' Niçin, nasıl geliyormuş... O büsbütün meçhul; Bizim sorumlu olduğumuz, kendi seçimimizin ortaya çıkardığıdır. Kader nedir, sana düşmez o sırrı araştırmak; Senin görevin Allah ne emretmişse ona uymak. O sokmak istediğin şekle girmesiyle kader, Bütün emirleri bir anda yok olup gider şeriatin! Yoksa niçin Allah'ın sevgili Peygamberi, Bu konuyu yasaklıyor mü'minlere,boş yere mi? Kader deyince Ashab (1) ne anlardı dinle bak: Halife Ömer, bir tarihte, maiyetindeki askerle Yardıma koşmuştu Ebu Ubeyde'ye. (2) - Tereddüt etme sakın, çünkü olay tamamen belgeli -Ömer Şam yolunu tutup doğru "Surg"a (3) indi, Ebu Ubeyde haber alır almaz hemen koştu. Halife, başkomutana "Nerdedir ordu? Ne yaptınız? Yapacak şey nedir?" deyip sordu. Ebu Ubeyde askerde veba olduğunu söyleyince; Ömer adamlarıyla birlikte durdu, ilerleyecek yerde. "Vebaya karşı gitmek mi, gitmemek mi iyi?" Diye muhacirlerin (4) büyüklerinin sordu fikrini. Bunlardan bazıları: "Maksat mühim, gidilmeli" der; "Hayır, bu tehlikelidir" der, kalan muhacirler. Halife böyle birbirinden farklı görünce fikirleri; Çağırdı: Aynı tereddütte buldu Ensar'ı (5) Dağıttı hepsini, lakin sıkıldı... Artık ona, Kureyş muhacirlerinin yaşlı olanlarına Başvurmak yolu kalmıştı; sordu onlara da. Bu grup, görüş ayrılığı olmaksızın aralarında: "Vebaya karşı gitmek hata olur" dediler. (1) Ashab: Hz. Peygamberin zamanında yaşamış ve onun sohbetinde bulunmuş olan Müslümanlar. (2) Ebu Ubeyde: islâmiyet 'i ilk kabul edenlerden ve yaşarken cennetle müjdelenenlerdendir. Hz. Ebubekir'in halifeliği zamanında Bizanslılara karşı Suriye'de savaşan islâm ordularının komutanlığını yaptı. Hz. Ömer'in halifeliği zamanında Suriye orduları baş komutanlığına getirildi. Suriye 'de meydana gelen bir veba salgını sonucu 639 yılında vefat etti. (3) Surg: Şam ile Tebük arasında hac yolu üzerinde bulunan bir yer. (4) Muhacir: Mekkeli müşriklerin zulmü yüzünden Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a.v.) emriyle Mekke'den Medine 'ye göç eden Müslümanlara "göç eden " anlamında Muhacir denmiştir. (5) Ensar: Hz. Muhammed (s.a.v.) 'in Mekkeli Müslümanlarla birlikte Medine'ye hicreti sırasında muhacirleri dostlukla karşılayan Medine 'deki Evs ve Hazrec kabilesine mensup Müslümanlara "yardımcılar, koruyucular" anlamında Ensâr denmiştir. " Yarın dönün!" diye Ashab'a emri verdi Ömer. Sabah erkenden düzülürken adamlarıyla yola, Ebu Ubeyde karşısına çıkıp: "Ya Ömer, uğurlar ola! Allah'ın kaderinden mi kaçıyorsunuz şimdi?" Demez mi, Hazret-i Ömer döndü: "Doğru, dedi, Şu var ki Allah'ın bir kaderinden kaçarken biz, Koşup Allah'ın öbür kaderine doğru gitmekteyiz. Zemini otlu da, etrafı taşlı bir derenin İçinde olsa deven ya Ebâ Ubeyde senin; Tutup da onları bir yalçın kayalık yerde dolaştırsan, Veya öyle yapmayarak bir otlağa çektirsen, Düşün: Kaderle değildir şu yaptığın da nedir?" Ömer bu sözü söylerken İbn-i Avf (1) oraya gelir, Hemen veba hadisini rivayet etmeye başlar (*) Ebu Ubeyde tabii bunu duyunca susar. Kureyş Muhacirlerinin, Ashab'ın büyüklerinin, Şeriatın koca bir direği olan Hazret-i Ömer'in Kader denince anladığı neydi, gördün ya!.. Utanmadan yine Allah'a iftiraya kalkışma. Hele tevekkülün anlamı hiç de öyle değil. Yazık ki, beyni örümcekli bir yığın cahil, Sonunda oynayarak dine en rezil oyunu, Ne yapıp ettiler, bu hâle getirdiler onu! Yazık ki, dinin çehresi tanınmayacak bir hale geldi; Kuşatıyor bugün lânetleyici bir bakış İslâm'ı. Tevekkülü böyle kötü bir şekle sokmak için, Kafaları nasıl uyuşturdunuz, bir anlayabilsem, ey yüzsüzler? (1) Abdurrahman İbni Avf: İlk müslümanlardan ve ölümünden önce cennetle müjdelenenlerdendir.yılında vefat etmiştir. (*) "Veba olan yere girmeyin, veba olan yerde iseniz çıkmayın." Hadis-i Şerif. Acaba masum şeriatın alnında hâlâ, O uğursuz lekenin bu simsiyah izi nasıl durmakta? Tevekkül öyle yaman bir iman alâmetiydi Ki ona faziletlerin en üstünü dense yaraşırdı. Yazık ki, ruhuna aşıladılar da miskinliği, Bir nevi cüzam mikrobu gibi harâb etti memleketi! Tevekkül olmasa kalamaz faziletin adı... Getir hayaline bir kere İslâm'ın ilk devrini: O sonsuz gelişmenin yarım asırlık bir Zaman içinde ortaya çıkması hangi sayededir? Kavimlerin hayatına oranla bu sürenin ne hükmü var ki, Böyle bir devrim için yeterli olsun?.. Bu hiç görülmüş mü? Zaman içinde zaman olmasını mümkün görmedikçe, İnsan hayretlere düşmekten kendini kurtaramaz, buna bakıp da. Küfrün karanlığını yarıp fışkırınca İslâm dini, Mekke'nin bağrında yeni bir hayat yeşerdi. Bu devrimi henüz ruhu duymadan Batı'nın, Dünyayı kuşattı kuvveti bir avuç Arab'ın! Dayandı bir ucu ta Çin Şeddine: diğer ucu, Aşıp bulut gibi, yükselen binlerce burcu, Uzandı ansızın ispanya'nın eteklerine. Hicaz'ı, Çin'i düşün nerde? Nerdedir Pirene! (1) Nedir bu hârikanın sırrı? Hep tevekküldür: Ki zafere inanmaktan gelen dayanma gücüdür. Tevekkül yürekte azme yoldaş olduğunda; Allah'ın yardımı yürekteki ateşli istek etrafında pervane olmaz mı: Cenab'ı Hak ne diyor bak, Ekrem Peygamberine: "Kalbin bütün sırları biliyor olsa da, yine, Danış arkadaşlarına dünyaya ait işler için: (1) Pirene: İspanya 'da bir dağ. Burada sair, müslümanların, İspanya 'yi ele geçirmelerine ve İslâm 'in oralara kadar yayılmasına işaret etmektedir. Onları esirge... Çünkü sen esirgeyen bir ruhsun. Hata ederlerse aldırma, bağışla, iyilikte bulun; Sonra da hepsinin bağışlanması için duada bulun. Kararını verip de azm eyledin mi... Durmayarak Cenab-ı Hakk'a tevekkül edip yol almaya bak." (*) Demek ki her işin başında azme sarılmalıdır; Bunun yanında bir de onu destekleyen tevekkül bulunmalıdır. Kısacası, Peygamber bile azmetmekle emrolunmuşsa; Düşün de bul artık, ne düşer senin hesabına! Bu ikisi Şeriat'ın en büyük direkleridir; Bozulmamış, sağlam bir imana sahip olanlar, Bunları ayırmaz, bir kabul edip ikisine de sarılır... Açıkça söyleyelim: Azm eder, tevekkül eder. Ne din kalır ne de dünya, bu anlaşılmazsa... Hem anlayın bunu artık, hem anlatın halka. Bu anlaşılmalı... Yahut uzat bacaklarını, Pamuklu şilteyi buldun mu, anma hiç yarını! Ne olursa olsun, pufla yataktan açılma tek adım; İçin sıkıldı mı, gelsin boğuk boğuk: "Bakalım Cenab-ı Hak ne yapar?" sözleri yorgan altından! Cenab-ı Hak ne yapar o zaman, bilmiyor musun? Araştırır: "Bakalım bir, kulum ne yaptı?" diye... Topla da şilteyi öyleyse bak ilerlemeye. Senin şu hâlini Sa'dî (1) ne hoş hikâye eder... İşitmiş olacaksın ya... Neyse, dinleyiver: Kalenderin biri köyden sabahleyin fırlar, (*) "Onlan affet; onlar için bağışlanma dile; iş hakkında onlara danış. Bir kere de karar verdin mi Allah'a güven..." (Al-iîmran Sûresi'nin 159. ayetinin birkısmı) (1) Sa'dî: 1213-1292yıllan arasında yaşamış, Bostan ve Gülistan adlı şaheserleriyle tanınmış ve M.Akifin kendisinden çok etkilendiğini ifade ettiği İranlı şair Şeyh Sa'dî-i Şirâzî. Arar nasibini; dönüşte kırda akşamlar. Fakat güneş batarak, ortalık karardıkça Görür ki: Yerde yatılmaz, hemen çıkar ağaca. Herif ağaçta iken bir inilti, işitir... Bakar ki: Bir kötürüm tilkinin yanık sesidir. Zavallı, pösteki olmuş, bacak yok işliyecek; Boğazsa işlemek ister... Ne yapsın... İnliyecek! Biraz geçince, kuvvetli dişlerinde bir ceylân, İner yakındaki vadiye karşıdan arslan. Şimdi çıkmaz olur, ağaçtaki yolcunun nefesi; Tabîatiyle durur hasta tilkinin de inlemesi! Yiyip avını arslan, dalınca ormanına; Sürüklenir, yanaşır tilki sofranın yanına; Doyar efendisinin artığıyle, sonra yatar. Adam bu duruma bakar da düşünmeye başlar: "Cenab-ı Hak ne kadar merhametli, görmeli ki: Açım! deyince güçten düşmüş bir topal tilki, Ayağına gönderiyor rızkın en mükemmelini... O halde insan çalışmaktan çekmeli elini. Değer mi koşmaya akşam, sabah, yalan dünya? Dolaşmayan dolaşandan akıllı... Gördün ya: Horul horul uyuyor kahbe tilki, senden tok! Tevekkül etmeli öyleyse şimdiden tezi yok. Yazık bu zamana kadar çektiğim sıkıntılara!..." Sabah olunca, adam dağ başında bir mağara bulur, Orada ömrünün sonuna kadar i'tikâfa (1) niyet eder. Birinci gün bakınır, ne gelen ne giden var! (1) İ'tikâf: Bir camide veya mukaddes bir mekânda, '' özellikle de Harem-i Şerif de kapanıp gece gündüz ibadetle meşgul olmak. İkinci gün basar açlık, erir erir süzülür; Üçüncü gün uyuşuk bir sinek olur büzülür. Ölüm mü, uyku mu her neyse sonunda uzanır; Fakat işittiği bir sesle silkinir, uyanır: "Dolaş da yırtıcı arslan kesil behey miskin! Niçin yatıp kötürüm tilki olmak istersin? Elin kolun tutuyorken çalış, kazanmaya bak, Ki artığınla geçinsin senin de bir yatalak." Ömer tevekkülü elbette bizden iyi bilirdi... Ne yaptı, "biz tevekkül ediyoruz" diyen kümeyi? Dağıttı, kamçıya kuvvet, "gidin, ekin" diyerek. Demek, tevekkül eden önce mutlaka ekecek; Demek, tevekküle pek sığmıyormuş, anladın a, Sinek düşer gibi düşmek şunun bunun kabına. Bakın ne hale getirmiş ki cehaletimiz dini: Hurafeler bürümüş en temiz kaynaklarını. Bugün şeriatin temel doğrularını bir yana bırakın, ne yazık, İsbatı gereksiz apaçık doğrularını bile tartışmasız kabul eden yok. Kitâb'ı, Sünnet'i, İcmâ'ı (1) kaldırıp artık; Alimleri maskara yaptık, halkı aldattık. Yıkıp şeriati, bambaşka bir bina kurduk; Peygamber'e dayandırarak binlerce saçmalık uydurduk! Cesaret o dereceye vardı ki. "Yecûzu fi't-tergîb..." (*) Yolundaki soytarıca bir görüş fetva sayılır oldu!... Hem ne garip, Yalandan hadis uydururken sevab uman bile var! Sevabı var mı imiş, bir zaman gelir, anlar! (1) Kitap, sünnet ve icmâ: Sırasıyla Kur'an-ı Kerim, Hz. Muhammed'in (s.a.v.) söz ve davranışları ve islâm alimlerinin Kur'an ve sünnetten yola çıkarak verdikleri ortak hükümler. (*) İbadete teşvik maksadıyla olursa hadis uydurmak caizdir manâsına! Cihanı titretiyorken "Men kezebe..." (*) haykırışı, İşitmiyor mu nedir, bir bakın şu edepsize: Peygamber'in temiz dilinden yalanlar uyduruyor; Sıkılmadan da "sevab işledim" deyip duruyor! Düşünmedin mi girerken şeriatin kanına? Cinayetin kalacak zanneder misin yanına? Sevab ümit ediyor ha! O alçağa şöyle deyin: Mahşerde Allah'ın huzurunda sevabı sen göreceksin! Allah'ın intikamı tepende gürleyecek, Ki yıldırımları beyninde kaynayıp duracak... Acının kahredici eli yakandan inmeyecek... Nasıl iner ki, kaçıp da ateşlerin önünden, Peygamber'in nurlu çevresine sığınacak olsan; -Bu türlü kurtuluş imkânı yok ya- Kurtulsan; Şu kalabalığın elinden -ki belki bir milyar Perişan insandır- kaçmak ihtimali mi var? Bugün bozgunculuğunun kurbanı olan zavallıların Vebali boynuna yüklenmesin mi yoksa, yarın? Kolay mı ümmeti doğru yoldan çıkarıp sefil etmek? Kolay mı dini hurafeler içinde inletmek? Niçin Allah'ın kitabını ayaklar altına aldın? Niçin şeriati murdar elinle kirlettin? Çıkıp tepinmeye yok muydu başka bir saha? Nedir bu salladığını çifte, Allah'ın Kabe'sine? Herif! Şu suçsuz milletten ne isterdin, Ki doğru yol diye tuttun, yanlış yolu gösterdin!" (*)"Kim benim ağzımdan bile bile bir hadis uydurursa varacağı yer cehennemdir"" anlamındaki hadis-i şerif. Zavallı çırpmıyor boyladıkça yokluğu... Kenara kaçmaya olsaydı bari dermanı. Yazık ki çıkmak ümidiyle kalkarak ayağa, Kımıldadıkça gömülmekte büsbütün batağa! Zaman zaman bakıp etrafa diş gıcırdattı; Çünkü etrafındakiler yürürken o devamlı battı! Fakat bugün acınacak bir bakışla bakmakta: Çünkü bataklık omuzda, cansa gırtlakta. Henüz gömülmedi biçarenin cılız boynu; Koşup kurtarınız bari son anında onu. Fakat kurtuluşu için en güvenli yolu tutun; Şu pis bataklığı bir kere yok edin, kurutun. Lâkin bu kolay değildir, derin bilgi ve birikim ister; Düşünce yoksulu, zıpçıktı müçtehitler (1) Dalarlarsa her zamanki rezil içtihatlarına eğer; Zavallının geleceği büsbütün berbat olur! -------- https://soundcloud.com/ey-p-sabri-kartal/hasta-safahat-bolum-2-mehmet-akif-ersoy Keneden daha iğrenç öbek öbek haşere, Milletin vücudunu öyle bir kapladı ki son günlerde, Davranıp da o asalakları ansızın kovacak Olursa kurtulacak belki... Yoksa bit boğacak! Eğer vücudunu bir parçacık gözetseydin, Eğer vicdan temizliğine dikkat etseydin, Bu hale gelmeye kalmazdı orta yerde sebep. Batak da, bit de o murdar tembelliğinden hep. Zavallı milletin kavrama gücü perişan olalı, İlim çevresine giren yok, teknoloji diyarı kapalı. Sanayinin adı batmış, ticaret öylesine. Ziraat olsa da... Adem Peygamber usûlü yine! (î) Müçtehit: Ayet ve hadisler temelinde kıyaslamalar yaparak ve önceki bilginlerin görüşlerini inceleyerek, ortaya çıkan ve hakkında açık bir hüküm bulunmayan yeni problemler hakkında dine uygun bir hükme varabilen derin bilgi sahibi âlim. Böyle bir hükme varmaya da "içtihat" denir. Kısacası, hepsi çalışmakla, yorulmakla olacak, Fakat çalışmak için önce şart olan: İstek. O yoksa, hangi vasıtayla biz ilerleyelim? Sıkıntısız fen adamı, üzüntüsüz âlim, Ne tatlı şey! Buna bir çare yok mu? Hah! Bulduk: Tokatlıyan'da (1) yarın toplanır beş altı kopuk, Bir kadeh biradan sonra davranır erken, Omuzlayıp kırarız içtihat kapısını hemen. Kırılmadan açılır şey değil, kilit müthiş! Gelin omuzlayahm... Bir omuzlamaktadır iş. Cesaretin medeni şekli işte böyle olur; Uzun düşünmeye gelmez, kararımız bozulur. Süveyş'i yardı herif... Akdeniz'le Kızıldeniz Bitişti.Öyle ya, bizler de kendi fikrimizi Tasarı halinden çıkarıp gerçekleştirirsek eğer, Medeniyetle din tamamıyla kucaklaşır. "De Lesseps'in (2) adını yaşatmak için Süveyş'in ağzına nasıl heykel dikilmişse; Bizim de içtihadı yaran kanal boyunca Birer heykel istemek hakkımız olur o zaman! Bakın ne günlere kaldık: Ya beş, ya altı kopuk, Yamaklarıyla beraber ki hepsi kılkuyruk, Utanmadan çıkıyor, içtihada kalkışıyor! Bu hâle karşı tahammül gerçekten pek zor. Şeriatin kutsal yurdu ahır değil... Oradan çekil, Ve kendine başka bir yer bul, behey cahil! Anlamıyor musun, karşında kilitli bir kapı var; Kutsal şeriat sarayı her gelenin gireceği yer değildir. Nasıl ki her kapının ayrı bir anahtarı var, (1)Tokathyan: İstanbul, Beyoğlu'nda devrin ünlü otellerinden biri. Burada otelin ban kastedilmektedir. (2) De Lesseps: Süveyş kanalının açılmasına öncülük eden Fransız devlet adamı Ferdinand Marie de Lesseps (1805-1894) Onun da var. Gören bir göz ilk bakışta anlar. Nedir mi? Bu anahtar derin bilgidir, ama o da sizde yok! Biraz utanın öyleyse şaklabanlıktan! Kapı "kara cahil dahiler" için kilitlidir, Ama âlimler kıyamet gününe kadar içtihat eder. Evet, insanda şartlan mevcut olunca, Ne kaldı içtihada engel olacak ortada? Bu ümmetten sonsuza dek müçtehit yetişir; Ama önce bu karanlıktan aydınlık bir yarına çıkması gerekir. Şu yanıltıcı benzetmeye bir kere dikkatle balan: Süveyş'i açtı herif... Doğru... Fakat neyle açtı? Omuzlamakla mı? Hayır! Öyle bir teknolojiyle, Ki bir ömür harcamış onu elde etmeye. Bu kopuklar düşünmüyorlar ki müçtehitliğe kalkan kişi, İlimde devrinin otoritesi sayılacak bir kişi olmalıdır. Kitab'ı, Sünnet'i, İcmâ'ı sağlam anlamalıdır. Aykırı görüşleri incelemeli, ihtiyaçları göz önüne almalıdır. Yoksa nasıl içtihat yapar bir alay karacahil kişi, Ki bunların yok bir yahudi ya da hıristiyan kadar İslâm hukukundan nasibi? Kuzum, eşek nalı yapsan, bir usta çingenenin Yanında uğraşacaksın, başında mengenenin. Peki! Yalnızca doğuştan gelen yetenekler, Bu en basit işte bile yeterli olmuyorken, Ya içtihada nasıl kalkışıyor bu sersemler? O içtihada ki: Bir sürü ilimde uzmanlık ister! Sokarsa burnunu herkes düşünmeden her işe; Kalır milletimizin kurtuluşu dünyaya öbür gelişe! Neden iş bölümü yapmaya hiç yanaşmıyoruz? Olursa bir kişinin koltuğunda on karpuz, Öbür gelişte de mümkün değil kurtuluşumuz! (1) İcmâ: İslâm müttehitlerinin üzerinde birleşmiş oldukları dini hükümler. Yazık, yazık ki bu yüzdendir bütün felaketimiz. İşinin ehli olanlar kimse çıksın orta yere; Bir kere, ne var ne yok bilelim hiç değilse. Sabahleyin filozof bozuntusu, ikindi üstü İslâm hukukçusu; Pek yosma ve katıksız bir edib olur akşam oldu mu! Yarın tarihçi, öbür gün siyasetin kurdu; Bakarsın ertesi gün içtihada pey vurdu!.. (1) Kısacası, bukalemin yaratılışlı züppelerin Elinde maskara olduk... Deyin de hükmü verin! Fakat bu maskaralıklar devam edip gitmez. " Adam, benim neme lazım!" demekle iş bitmez. Dosdoğru olan insanların, yalancıların sahte yiğitlik gösterisinden Çekinip de pasif kalması öyle bir fitnedir ki bundan: O heybetiyle Cenab-ı Hakk'a sığınmıştı Ömer. (*) Emin olun bizi ümitsizliğe sevk eden felaketler, Hep sorumluluk duygusuna yabancı oluşumuzdan. Herkesin "bana ne!" dediği yerde nasıl iş yapılabilsin? O hale geldi ki millet sorumsuzluktan: Sorumluluk duygusu da yetmez bugün gerçekten. Evet, bugün bize gerekli olan bundan daha fazlasıdır, Ve bu da milletçe gösterilecek fedakârlıktır. Şu hikayesiyle gerçekten yüce Mevlânâ (2), ibret bakışına açmıştır cihan kadar manâ: "Evi perişan bir zavallı, delik deşik haline evin Bakar da şöyle dermiş her gün: "Yıkılma ha, bana önceden haber vermeden, (1) Pey vurmak: Açık artırmaya çıkarılan bir eşyayı satın alabilmek için fiyat vermek. Burada müçtehitük iddiasına kalkışmak anlamında kullanılmıştır. (*) Hz. Ömer der ki: "Zındıkların atılgınlağından ve sıddıklann gevşekliğinden Allah 'a sığınırım." (2) Mevtana: 1207-1273 tarihleri arasında yaşamış, Mevlevi tarikatının kurucusu ve Mesnevi adlı tasavvufi eseri ile tanınan Mevlana Celaleddin~i Rûmî. Çoluk çocuk biteriz sonra hep, Allah korusun!" Bu konuşmalarla yıllar gelir geçer... Derken, Gelir bakar ki bir akşam, o köhne evi Yıkılmış, altına almış zavallı aileyi! Görünce karşıdan adamcağız bu acı manzarayı, Yığınla taş kesilen evinin yıkıntılarına Döner de der ki: "Meğer aldanırmışım, desene! Ne oldu bunca yalvarmam ey eski dostum? Çocuklarım olacakken, işte ben yetim oldum! Sakın yıkılma haber vermeden demez miydim? Bu muydu senden a zalim, bu muydu ümidim? Hukuku, sözleşmeyi dikkate almak nedir, sakın bilme! Yazık, yazık sana sarf ettiğim emeklerime!..." O taş yığınları gaibten gelen bir sesle konuşarak, Zavallı adama der: "Haksız yere gücenmeyi bırak! Geçip de karşıma feryat eder misin şimdi? Haber mi vermedim, ama kulak veren kimdi? Duvarlarımda yarık sandığın ağızlardan, Birer yalvaran dil uzattım, ey anlayışsız adam! Fakat çamurla kapardın da her gün ağzımı sen, Daha fazla söyleyemezdim, susardım artık ben!..." Hikâye hâlimizin aynıdır değil mi? Evet! Şu farkı var yalnız: Bizde yok değil kuvvet. Geçmiş devirlerin yığın yığın hatalarıyla, Duvarın bir hayli kısmı yıkılmış olsa da, Millet binasını ayakta tutan temel sağlam, Demek ki kurtuluruz biz bugün olursak adam. Onun da çaresi elbirliğiyle gayrettir... Çalışmanın o kadar bereketi var ki: Hayrettir! Yenilginin sonu ölmek değildir elbette. Başkaları da bu gibi durumlara düşmüştü daha önce. Fakat bugün yaşıyorlar, hem eskisinden iyi. Şöyle ki: Nasılsa tamamen kaybedip savaşı, Esaret altına girmişti bir büyük millet. Akü sahipleri arasından seçilme bir heyet, Düşünmüş: Milleti yükseltmeye çare hangisidir? Dökülmüş ortaya meclistekilerin fikirleri bir bir; Kimi siyaset yoluyla kurtamak istemiş kalanı; Bir diğeri: demiş ki "Asker kurtarır vatanı." O der: "Bugün donanmaya şiddetle lüzum vardır"; Bu der: "Hayır, ilim öğrenmek daha gereklidir;" Kiminde sanata rağbet, kiminde paraya heves; Kısaca, her kafadan başka başka çıkmış ses. Yalnız bir ihtiyar başlangıçta dinlemiş: Sonunda "Mahalle mektebi (1) lazım!" demiş. Zavallının sözü pek anlaşılmamış ilkin; "Bunak!" diyen bile olmuş düşünmeden, lakin, Adam, bu söz ne demektir, güzelce açıklamış; Derin bilgisiyle deminki sözlerin yanlışlığını göstermiş. Sonunda: "Kuvvetimiz şüphesiz ilerlemeli, Fakat düşünmeli her şeyde önceden temeli. Eğitimin yaygınlaştırılması gerek mutlak: Okur yazarsa halk, ne var yapılmayacak? Donanma, ordu birer zorunlu ihtiyaçtır, Fakat o ihtiyacı öğreten "öğretmen"dir!" Deyip kararını vermiş ki, aynen uygulamaya Konunca ortaya çıkmış bugünkü Almanya. (1) Mahalle mektebi: Eski eğitim sistemimizde bugünkü ilkokul seviyesinde eğitim öğretim veren veren okul. "Sedan"da (1) orduyu teslim eden Fransızlar, -Ki her zaman o olayı hatırlayıp sızlarlar- Ne derler, bilir misiniz? Hem de öyledir inanın: "Savaşan, Prusya'lının eğitimli ordusudur, Fakat zaferi asıl kazanan eğitimciler ordusudur!" Bu sözden almalıdır, hiç değilse, ibret alan. -Ne çare! ibret olmaya hâlâ heveslidir çoğumuz; Yetmezmiş gibi dünyaya ibret olduğumuz!- Şu cehaletimizle felaket mi kaldı başımıza gelmedik? Mahalle mektebi lazım, düşünmeyin artık! Bizde vaktiyle mahalle mektebi açılsaydı; Var olanlar da güzelce düzenlenip yenilenseydi; Yarım pabuçla gezen donsuz üç buçuk zibidi, Bir Arnavutluğu isyana kaldırır mı idi? (2) Bugün İslâm toplumlarını çirkef dolu bir akıntı sürüklüyor, Ve bakın bu akıntı kaynağını nereden alıyor? Felaketin kaynağı, hiç şüphe yok, cahilliğimiz; Bu derde çare bulunmaz -ne olsa- mektepsiz. Ne Kürt alfabeyi sökmüş, ne Türk okur, ne Arap; Bakın ne Çerkeş'in, ne Laz'ın elinde var kitap! Kısaca, milletin fertleri bilgiden yoksundur. Ama şunu unutmayın: "Çağımız bilim çağıdır!" Çağımız böyle bilim çağı olmasaydı, yine de, -Madem ki büyük bir şevkle sarılmışız dine- Bu dini korumak için okur yazar olmalıydık; Çünkü dini korumak eğitime bağlıdır. Zavallı dinin cahilliğe tahammülü yok, anlaşılmadı mı? Demek ki: Atmalıyız ilme doğru ilk adımı. (1) Sedan: Fransa 'nın Meuse Irmağı kıyısında 15-17. yüzyıllar arasında kurulmuş bir kale. Sedan Savası 'nda Fransızlar 1 Eylül 1870 tarihinde Prusyalılara yenilmişlerdir. (2) Arnavutluk isyanı: Arnavutluk'ta 13 Haziran 1878'de kurulan Arnavutluk Milletinin Haklarını Müdafaa Cemiyeti, zamanın güçlü devletleri İtalya ve Avusturya-Macaristan 'in kışkırtmasıyla halkı isyana teşvik etmiş ve Arnavutluk Osmanlı Devleti'nden koparılmıştır. Mahalle mektebidir işte en birinci adım; Fakat ilkin bu adımı iyi düşünmek lazım. Eğitimci ordusu derken, çekirge orduları Çıkarsa ortaya, artık hesab edin zararı! "Eğitimciyim" diyen olmak gerektir imanlı; Edepli, sonra ehliyetli, sonra vicdanlı. Bu dördü olmadan olmaz: Çünkü sorumluluk büyük; Fesindeki yazmayı atıp sarık sarmakla dünkü hödük; Veya mes üstüne yüksek topuklu, eğri burun Bir lastik ayakkabı geçirip filiz olmakla her zamanki odun; Allah rızası için "işin ehliyim demesin! Demiş de olsa, denilsin: "Kuzum, neyin nesisin?" Eğer diyorsanız: "Artık bütün bunlar olmasın!" O münasebetsiz, o bir tahtası eksik kişilere meydan vermeyin. O: Yükletir kocaman bir sığır bulur da yeri; Bu: Yeri göğü yıkar salladıkça çifteleri! Bizim çocuklara gelmez ne öyle çifte giden, Ne böyle göğe kadar çifte sallayan yerden! Evet, çağımızın ilimlerini gençliğe öğretelim. Fakat mukaddeslere çokça saygı gösterelim. Eğer kastınız vatanı yaşatmaksa, İslâm toplumlarını bu ortak vatana Bugüne kadar bağlayan hangi bağdır, ona bir bakın; Onu ihmal ederek kurtulmayı umanlara sakın kapılmayın! Bu millet kurtulursa ancak o bağla kurtulur; Bu bağ bir çözülürse, Allah korusun, her şey biter. Eğer kastınız vatanı yıkmaksa... O başka! Fakat bilmem ki bu konu kaldırır mı şaka? Hayır, vatanı yaşatmaktır herkes için gaye; " Vatan" deyip giriyor her giren mücadeleye. Tabii bu "her giren" ifadesine, tutunca it damarı, Mukaddeslere varıncaya kadar saldıran beş on çoman, Hesaba katmayı hiç bir zaman düşünmüyorum: O tasmasızlara insan diyemem, bunda mazurum. Yatan sevgisi, hayatı millet yoluna adamak, Özetle, aile duygusuyla birlikte bütün duygular, Mukaddesleri için çırpman yürekte olur. İçinde leş taşıyan bağırdan ne hayır umulur? Vatan felâkete düşmüş... Onda vatanperverlik Coşar mı zannediyorsun? Herifte zaten vatan kaygısı yoktur! Bulunca kendine bir yer, doyunca kör boğazı, Kapandı gitti bakarsın ki uğursuzun ağzı. Fakat sen öyle değilsin, senin yanar ciğerin; Gökyüzünde olsa yerin, yine "vatan!" deyip ölürsün! Hür olan, nasıl dayanır esaretine? Kör olsun ağlamayan, ey vatan, felaketine! Ey cemaat, yeter artık, bu uykudan uyanın. Allah rızası için, dünkü olayları hatırlayın! Kımıldamaz, yine uykudan uyanmazsak bugün, İkinci uyku ne dehşetli bir ölüm, düşünün! Ölüm kolay... Diyebilsek sonunda: "Kurtulduk!" Bu intihar, öteden üç yüz elli milyonluk Zavallı İslâm âlemi için çok kötü olacak! Biz olmasak bu kadar ocak yetim kalacak! Gıcırdamakla beraber şanlı ve heybetli tahtımız, Bu dini kurtaran ancak yine bizim devletimiz. Tunus'da, Fas'da, Cezayir'de, Çin'de, İran'da, Endonezya, Hindistan ve Pakistan'da, belki Afganistan'da, Sibarya, Hîve, Buhara, Kırım bölgesinde, Hıristiyanların idaresi altında yaşarlarken; Zavallı İslâm âlemi eğer Hıristiyanlığa henüz Sarılmıyorsa, kolundan çeken: Bu kudretiniz. (1) Bu kudret olmasa: Dünya hıristiyanlaşacak... O halde şimdi bizim hakkımız değil ölmek. Yetmezmi ki dünya evinde çektiğimiz, Yarın öbür dünyada da âlemin günahını yüklenelim biz? Hem intihara özenmek ne sonsuz bir hüsran! Müslümansanız, bundan bucak bucak kaçın. Söyleyin, hayata karşı bu yılgınlık nedir? Aile reisinin intiharı çılgınlıktır! O henüz arş gibi ayakta duran hükümetin (2) Düşmesi müthiş olur... Çökmesin aman, yapışın! Nedir bu bozgunculuk yahu! Utanmıyor musunuz? Daha önce olan musibetlere hâlâ inanmıyor musunuz? Boylu boyunca yokluğa gömülmek istemeyenler; Bozgunculuğu unutmanın mezarına gömmelidirler. Unuttunuz mu onun ne korkunç edepsiz olduğunu? Geçmişi eşip de yine hortlatmayın şu lanet olasıyı! Demin önce ürpererek, sonra derin bir saygıyla kalkıp siz, Allah'ın huzurunda cemaat halinde saf tutmuştunuz. "Allahu ekber!" sesleri kubbeyi yarıp yükselince, Allah'ın sırlar seması yağmur gibi boşandı yerlere. Önümde coşan safların dalgalanışını Görünce canlandı gözümde denizlerin toplanıp yığılısı. Ki ebediyet okyanusunda bu toplanıp biriken denizler, (1) kudret: Eserin Sebilürreşat dergisindeki nesrinde bu kelime yerine "hilâfet" kelimesi kullanılmıştır. Bu bakımdan "kudref'i o anlamda düşünmelidir. (2) hükümetin: Eserin Sebilürresat dergisindeki nesrinde "hilâfetin." Dalgalar gibi secdeye kapanıp sonunda kaybolurlar. Saflar ayakta iken, dalgalar ayakta idi; İmamın "semiallahu limen hamiden" (1) diye coşmasıyla Bu sessiz cihan "tek parça" halinde serildi yerlere. Bu sanki omuz omuza sıralanmış uzayan mezarlar gibiydi. O dalga dalga uzanmış duran mezarlardan, Binlerce yüreğin vurduğu duyuldu birden! Mezarların bu yürekler dayanmaz ahengi; Yüreklerin de o hep aynı hüzünlü kırgınlığı, Ebediyet okyanusunu coşturdu da, Tamamlandı sonunda o ebedî secde. Ve ardından zemini titreten derin bir ses geldi; Deminki dalgaların şimdi, hepsi yükseldi! Bu birbirine karışan ibadetlerin ard arda yapılması, Alınların düşmesi, daha sonra kalkması, Namazda hem beni göz yaşlarıyla ağlattı, Hem öyle ağlanacak bir gerçeği anlattı, Bu gerçeği anlamazsamz elbette mahvolur millet; Sizin felaketiniz: Darmadığın olan "birlik". Eğer yürekleriniz aynı duyguyla çarparsa; Eğer o duygu gibi tek olan bir gayeniz de varsa; Düşer düşer yine kalkarsınız, emin olunuz... Demek ki birliği sağlayınca kurtuluruz. O halde birliğe engel ne varsa çiğneyiniz... Bu ayrılık da neden? Bir değil mi her şeyiniz? Ne particilik saçmalığı lazım, ne ırkçılık derdi; Bizim dinimize sığmaz sekiz dokuz millet! Bütün bu bozgunculuklar eğer araştırsaydmız, ''(1) Semûıllahu limen hamideh: '' Namazda rükûdan doğruhırken söylenen "Allah hamd edeni işitti." anlamında bir söz. Ey Allah'ın kulları, nereden kaynaklandığını anlardınız! Allah'ın huzurunda nasıl toplu durdunuzdu demin? Günahtır, etmeyin artık, ayıptır, eylemeyin! Şu hırslara uyup az mı kurban verdiniz? Yalnız ayrılık için mi çarpıyor kalpleriniz? Neden kardeşliğiniz sade namazla sınırlı böyle? Çıkınca avluya herkes niçin boğaz boğaza? Nasıl Müslümanlıktır, anlamam ki, yaptığınız? Çıkar yol olmayacak, korkarım, bu saptığınız! Görünce fesli (1) atılmak, tasarlayıp bıçağı; Görünce şapkalı, sinmek, değiştirip sokağı; Gönüllerin ayrı olması, sineler bir olsa bile... Münafıklık belirtisi bunlar, kuzum, tamamıyla (*) Allah rızası için münafıklığa yürekten düşman olunuz; Bu içten davranışınızla belki Allah katında kurtuluşa erersiniz. Münafığın sonu gelmez, söner sefil ocağı... Bugün tüterse henüz gelmemiş, demek ki, çağı! Nedir ki, verdiği yangınla memleket de biter, Saçak tutuşmadan evvel basılmamışsa eğer. Yanında yaş da yanar, çaresiz, yanan kurunun... Diyor Allah'ın Kitab'ı: "O fitneden korunun, Ki sâdece içinizdeki zalimlere erişmekle kalmaz Suçsuz olanlar bile bundan kesinlikle kurtulamaz" (**) Hesâb edin ne kadar günahsızın aktı kanı... Beş on vatansız için ateşe atmayın vatanı! Günahtır... Allah rızası için kaldırın münafıklığı! Alev saçaklara sarsın mı, ey Allah'ın kulları! Sararsa hangimizin evi barkı kurtulacak? (1) Fesli, şapkalı: Sembolik bir şekilde kullanılan bu kelimelerden illa yenilik taraftarlarını, ikincisi ise gayri müslimleri temsil etmektedir. (*) "Kendi aralarındaki çekişmeleri ise serttir; onları birlik sanırsın, oysa kalpleri birbirinden ayrıdır..." (Haşr Sûresi 14. âyetin bir kısmı.) (**) "Aranızdan yalnız zalimlere erişmekle kalmayacak fitneden sakının..." (Enfâl Sûresi 25.âyetin bir kısmı.) O bir tutuşmaya görsün, ne od kalır, ne ocak! Neden beş altı vatansız, beş altı kundakçı, Yığın yığın buluyor arkasında yardakçı? Niçin değersiz oluyor, sonra, durmayıp öteden, "Koşun! diyen, bu cehennem henüz kıvılcım iken. " Ne uyanmaya çalışmak, ne yükselmeye emek; Cihan yıkılsa bizim halk, uyanmadan gidecek! Onun kalkması için Sûr'u beklemek lâzım! Bu duyguzluğa bir çâre yok mu, Allah'ım? Zavallı köylüye, ilkin, epeyce sövmüşler: İşitmemiş... Bu sefer bir odunla dövmüşler. Birer davul kadar olmuş da budlarındaki şiş, "Davul çalınmakta, sanırım, aşağıki evde!" demiş. Derken inince odunlar, budur deyip beyni "Davul bizim eve gelmiş!" demiş sonunda, hani! Bizim de hâlimiz aynıyla köylünün hâli! İslâm'ın zemini olan kutsal şeriatın, Birer birer yıkılırken büyük kaleleri; Yerinden oynadı yerler de, bizler zamanın Getirdiği değişmelere kayıtsız kalabileceğimizi hayal ettik, Kımıldamaksızın imanı küfre çiğnettik! Geçmişi telâfi etmek için harekete geçmek hâlâ yok bizde; Kim uğramıştı, unuttuk, daha önceki felâketlere! Bizim muhitimize halkımıza bakınca gözler; Görür ki: Beyni bozulmuş yığın yığın kafa var. Düşünceler hep birbirine aykırı yönlere gider; Şu var ki, hepsi de sonunda yanlışa düşer! Birinci grubu oluşturan zavallı halk tabakası, Bıraksalar tatlı uykusuna devam edecek. Bugün nasibini yerleştirince kursağına: " Yarm" nedir? Onu bilmez, yatar dönüp sağına. Yıkılsa hükümet tahtı, tıkılsa kabre vatan. Umurunda değil: Çünkü "hepsi Allah'tan!" Ne hükmü var ki esasen yalancı dünyanın? Ölürse, yan gelecek cennetinde Allah'ın. Fena kuruntu değil! Ben derim, sorulsa bana: "Kabul ederse Cehennem ne mutlu, amca sana!" İkinci grubu oluşturan topluluk ise, Hayata küskün olandır ki: Saplanıp ümitsizliğe, " Kurtulmanın yolu yoktur... Ne yapsalar boşuna" Demiş de hırkayı çekmiş bütün bütün başına. Bu türlü bir hareket tam bir küfür olur; zîrâ: Kullarının kendinden istemesini emrederken bir âyetinde Hüdâ; Buyurdu: "Ümidinizi kesmeyiniz rahmetimin ruhundan Ki sadece bana ortak koşanlar keser ümidini o esintiden" Bu bir; ikincisi: Sebebi ne olursa olsun ümitsizliğin, Sonunda bütün bir tembelliktir bundan hasıl olan. Bu tembelliğin kötü sonuçlarını göstermiştik daha önce. Üçüncü zümreyi kimler oluşturmakta? Evet, bunlar da aydın gençlik denen şu eğlence düşkünü nesildir. -Fakat temiz olanlarını bu suçlamadan uzak tutmak görevimdir- Bu züppeler acaba hangi cinsin üyeleri? Kadın desen, geliyor arkasından erkek adı; Hayır, kadın değil, erkek desen, nedir o kılık? Demet demetken o saçlar, ne kadar kısa o bıyık? Sesi baykuşa benzer, salınışı saksağana; Kısacası, züppe demiştim ya, artık anlaşana! Fakat bu kukla herif bir büyük karakter taşır, Ki, haddim olmayarak, "aferin!" desem yaraşır. Nedir mi? Anlatayım: Öyle bir dayanıklılığı var. Ki en savulmayacak ümitsizliği tek birayla savar. Sinirlerinde duyma veya algılama denen fenalık yok, Tabiatında utanmayla bir yakınlık yok, Bilirsiniz, hani insanda bir damar varmış, Ki yüzsüz olmak için mutlaka o çatlarmış; Nasılsa "Rabbim utandırmasın!" duası alan, Bu arsızın o damar zâten eksik alnından! Cebinde gördü mü üç tane çil kuruş, nazlım, Tokatlryan'da (1) satar mutlaka, gider de çalım. Eğer dolandırabümişse istenen parayı; Görür mahalleli tâ karnavalda (2) maskarayı! Beyoğlu'nun o kirli fuhuş çevresine Dalar gider, takılıp bir fahişenin peşine. "Utanma, edeb gibi sözler yanlış âdetlerdir; Hatta vatan ve aile bile gereksiz bağlardır." Diyor da hepsine birden kuduzca saldırıyor... " Ayıp değil mi?" demişsin... Acaba kim aldırıyor? Namaz, oruç gibi şeylerle yok alış verişi; Mukaddeslerle eğlenmek en birinci işi. Duyarsanız "kara kuvvet" bilin ki: İmandır. "Köhne kitap" (3) da - hâşâ - Allah'ın kitabı Kur'ân'dır. Üşenmeden ona Kur'an'ı anlatırsan eğer, ''(1) Tokatlıyan: İstanbul'un Beyoğlu semtinde meşhur bir otel. (2) Karnaval: Hıristiyanların büyük perhizden önce şaşırtıcı kılıklara girerek yaptıkları şenlik ve eğlence. Burada Beyoğlu'nda o devirde azınlıklar tarafından düzenlenen karnavallar kastedilmektedir. (3) Burada Tevfik Fikret'in Tarih-i Kadim şiirindeki "Yırtılır ey kitab-ı köhne yannIMedfen-i fikr olan sahifalarm" beytine isâret edilmektedir. Şu ezberindeki isimleri peşpeşe geveler: "Geçmiş çağlardan kalma anlamsız duaları Söyleyip durursa, doğru mu yirminci asrm evlâdı?" Nedir ilişkisi bilim çağı olan yirminci yüzyılla Bu şaklaban herifin? Anlamam ayıp değil ya! Bir fazileti mi varmış elinde gösterecek? Nedir meziyeti, görsek de bari öğrensek. Hayır! Batı'nın güzelliklerinin hiç birine heves etmez, Rezillikler oldu mu lâkin, şiarıdır hepsi! Bütün büyük günahların tiryakisi olmuş bir kopuk tanırım. -Ne oldu bilmiyorum şimdi, sağ değil sanırım- Kumar, kötülüğün her çeşidi, rüşvet, içki... Kısacası amel defteri öyle kapkara ki: Cehennem gecesi onun için sanki cennet sabahıdır! "Utanmıyor musun? Ettiklerin rezilliktir!" Denirse kendine, milletlerin büyüklerini: Sayardı göstererek hepsinin büyük günahlarını: "Filân içerdi... Filân fuhşa düşkündü..." diye, Pisliklerini bir bir geçmişin önde gelen kişilerine Bağlamaya başlardı kendine bir üstünlük vermek için. " Peki faziletleri yok muydu söylediklerinin?" Diyen çıkarsa "tarihçi değilim!" derdi. Şu züppeler de, bugün, aynı ruhu gösterdi. Fransız'ın nesi var? Fuhşu bir de dinsizliği; Kapıştı bunları "yirminci yüzyılın evlâdı!" Ya Alman'ın nesi var zevki okşayan? Birası; Unuttu ayranı, bunağa döndü kahrolası! Heriflerin, hani, dünya kadar güzelliği var: İlimleri var, edebiyatı var, sanayii var. Giden, birer avuç olsun getirse memlekete; Döner ülkemiz elbet ilim ve irfan ülkesine. Kucak kucak taşıyor olmadık kötülükleri, Beğenmesek, "medeniyyet!" diyor; inandık, iyi! "Ne var, biraz da ilim ve irfan getirmiş olsa" desek; Emin olun size "hamallık etmedim?" diyecek. Ne kaldı geriye? Dördüncü grup kişiler. Bu zümrenin de her zamanki hayatı zevk ve eğlencedir. Hem alışkanlıklarını hiç bir zaman değiştiremez; O nazlı yüreğe, zîrâ, acıklı şey giremez! Geçen kıyamet (1) için "fırtınaydı, geçti" diyor, Diyor da zevkine, vur patlasın, devam ediyor. -Bugün Florya mı? Güzel! Yarın ne var? -Konser... "Sular" da pek ömür amma, açık değil, dediler. -Açılmamış diye evlerde kalmak olmaz ya? -Hakikat öyle! Ne yapsak? Gider misin Mama'ya? -Ne var ki? -Ortaoyunu var. Gelir misin? Haydi! -Kavuklu, Hamdi mi? Gerçek... O sağ değil... -Abdi (2) -Hayır hayır! Bana lâzım değil ne Abdi, ne şey!.. -Nedense pek asabisin bugün, Feridun Bey! -Değil, bu tatsız oyunlar çekilmiyor: Monoton! -Peki! Ne yapmalı? Sen bari söyle... Bak: Saat on. -Evet, ne yapmalı? Dur, dur! Ne Üsküdar, ne Mama... Tiyatro olmalı, yahud güzelce bir sinema. (1) Kıyamet: Bu sözle Balkan Savaşı 'nın felâketleri kastedilmektedir. (2) Kavuklu Hamdi, Abdi: Ortaoyunun, daha sonra tuluat tiyatrosunun ünlü oyuncuları. Demek tiyatro severmiş benim sevgili beyim... O halde ben ona tam altı sahne arzedeyim: Ki her birinde değişsin bütün bütün ahenk; Dekoru aynı olsun, havası renk renk! Edirne kalesidir gördüğün heybetli kale; O zirvesinde biten simsiyah ağaç da: Haç! (1) I. Murâd'ı sırtında gezdiren tepeler, Nasıl eğiliyor Ferdinand'a (2) bak, bu sefer! Bizim midir sanıyorsun şu yükselen bayrak? Çeken: Savof (3)... Lala Şahin (4) değil, kuzum, iyi bak! Edirne... İşte o islâm'ın demirden kalesi; Edirne... İşte o Doğu'nun gururlu alnı; İkinci yükseliş tahtı Osmanoğullarmın Berekette birinci bölgesi belki dünyânın; Edirne... İşte o İstanbul'un demir kilidi; Sefil ayakları altında Bulgar'ın şimdi! Muzaffer ordusu istediği gibi intikam alıyor: Çoluk, çocuk, kadın, erkek, ne bulsa parçalıyor. Bu katliâma da razıyım eğer saygı duyulsa, Dinin kutsallığını da geçtik, namusun kutsallığına! Şu dört minareli cami (5) ki yoktu hiç bir eşi; Ki parlıyordu hilâlinde san'atın güneşi; Haçı sineye çekmiş de bekliyor... Ümitsiz! Ezan sesi değil duyduğun o uzayıp giden çan sesleri! O, Allah'ın mağrifetine kavuşmuş Sultan Selim'in şanlı ma'bedi, Ki mahmur sabah aydınlığının ihtişamına benzerdi, Nasıl batıvermiş ki: Bir ışık, bir aydınlık O kanlı bezlerin (6) altından görünmüyor! (1) Burada Balkan Savaşı'nda 1912'de Edirne'nin Bulgarlar'm '' eline geçmesi ve 1913'te geri alınmasına kadar işlenen zulümlere işaret ediliyor. (2) ''Ferâinand: Balkan Savası sırasında Bulgar kralı. (3) Savof: Balkan Savaşı'nda Bulgar ordusu kumandam. (4)'' Lala Şahin Paşa'': I. Murad'ın Lalası olan ve Hacı İl Beyi ve Evronos'la birlikte 136I'de Edirne'yi fetheden kumandan. (5) Selimiye Camii. (6) Kanlı bezler: Burada düşman bayrakları kastedilmektedir. Ne sinesinde Huda var, ne hatırında Nebi... Küfür karanlığına gömülmüş boyunca leş gibi! Birer ebedî mezar kesilmiş evlere bak: Beş ayda kırk bini sönmüş ki yanmıyor tek ocak! Sokak sokak duyulan çığlık: Ölenlerin son çığlıkları Derin derin duyulan ses: İmdat inleyişleri. Dışarda kendisi mahkûm, içerde namusu... Esirleri öldürüyor, bak ki, zulmün en koyusu! Meriç'le Tunca'nın üstünde gördüğün kümeler Nedir bilir misin? Darmadağınık insan cesetleri! Sarayiçi'ndeki çaresizler ki hepsi kadın... Kenara vurmuş olan kısmıdır bu cesetlerin! Bakışlarında sönen gözlerin sönük bakışları; Kulaklarında çevredekilerin can çekişen inleyişi: Kucaklarında birer paramparça ceset gömülü... Ecelle uğraşıyor bir yığın kemik... Ne kadar hüzünlü! Yalın ayak, baş açık, bir paçavra sırtında; Bu tamtakır adanın tamtakır çevresinde; Acından ölmeye mahkûm olan zavallıları, Sular bıraksa da Bulgar bırakmıyor dışarı! Ne kurtulur, ne ölür... Derde bak, felâkete bak: Hayat? O hakkı değildir. Ölüm? Ölüm de yasak! -Nedir şu karşıki vadiyi bir alev buruyor; Fakat yılan gibi yerlerde kıvranıp yürüyor? -Nedir mi? Kükremesinden de bellidir: Arda... (1) -Ya heybetle uzanırken üzerinde yükselen her ada? (1) Arda: Bugün büyük bir kısmı Bulgaristan ve Yunanistan 'da kalan Meriç Nehri'nin bir kolu. -Yüzen mezarı binlerce gövdenin, kafanın! -Bu kıpkızıl derenin ateşe benzer rengi, sakın, Şafak bulutlarının gölgesi olmasın? -Ne gezer! Sahillerinde onun söndürüldü o kadar hayatlar: Ki aktı sel gibi aylarca mazlumların kanı! -Bu kanlı perde nedir? -Hangi kanlı perde, şu mu? Gümülcine'yle çevresidir ki, bir canavar Bu lânetli kötülükleri yapmaz - meğer ki Bulgarlar! -Ne ihtiyar seçiyor, bak, ne kimsesiz tanıyor; Beş altı günde otuz bin adam boğazlanıyor! Pomakların deşilip süngülerle vicdanı; Alınmak isteniyor tâ içinden imânı! Irzı, malı, yuvası birer birer yok ediliyor... Gidince hepsi elinden: "Ya Bulgar ol, ya geber!" Şu, göğsü baltaların en körüyle parçalanan, Şu, beyni taşların altında uğrayıp kafadan, Karın, çamurların üstünde, inleyen canlar; Şu, bir yığın kömür olmuş, kül olmuş insanlar; Ki gazlı bezle, o olmazsa, yağlı katranla Yakıldı Bulgar'a yakışır bir soğukkanlılıkla; "Haça secde etmek Hûda'ya isyandır." Diyen bu insanlar Hûda'sına kendini kurban eden şehitlerdir. " Ya Bulgar ol, ya geber!" sâdece hainin dediği... Halkın Hıristiyan olmasına engel oluyor Bahanesiyle, imam görünce çıldırarak, Kuduzca saldırıyor intikam için ite bak! Sarıklarından asılmışların sayısı mı var? Yetişmiyor gibi yer, bir de gökyüzünde mezar! Siz, ey başındaki sarığı etmeyip de feda, Onunla manevî âleme yükselen şehitler! Ne mutlu sizlere: Dünyada çok ölüm gördüm; Hatırlamıyorum böyle kahraman bir ölüm. Dünyada Allah'ın ipine sımsıkı sarılmayı, En güzel temsil eden tablo, sizin şu kahramanca ölü Siz, ey bir mezar toprağı bile bulunmayıp da, Tertemiz rüzgârlara gömülmüş bahtiyar insanlar! Biz almasak bile düşmandan intikamınızı; Allah ki makbul kullarının defterine yazdı adınızı, Günün birinde şu dağlardan indirir elbet, O intikamı alacak kanlı canlı bir millet! -Nedir uzakta görünen şu ıssız ova? Ki pek hazin duruyor? -Bilmiyor musun?Kosova! Nasıl bilirdin! Evet, bilmesen de hakkın var: Bırakmamış ki, taş üstünde taş, kuduz canavar! Yolun uğrayıp da, bu sahradan daha önce geçmişse Görür müsün, bakalım, bir belirti geçmişten? Ne olmuş onca kıvanç veren şeyler? Ne olmuş onca diyar Nasıl da bitmiş o saymakla bitmeyen eserler! 0, Yıldırım gibi cihangir padişahların, ebedî, Kahreden sesinin fezasında çınladığı vâdî, Nasıl bir dönüşümle, ya Rab, böyle harab olmuş? Ki çırpınıp duruyor her taşında bin baykuş! 1. Murad'ı koynunda saklayan toprak, Kimin ayakları altında inliyor, hele bak! Kimin elinde bıraktık... Kimin emânetini! O şehit Pâdişah'ın heybetli mezarını, Sonunda çiğneyecek miydi Sırb'ın orduları, İçip içip gelerek önlerinde bandoları? Sen, ey büyük şehit ki feyizli ruhun Duyar, neler çektiğini yerde kalmış enkazının, O ruhtan bize bir esinti olsun indiriver Ki başka türlü uyanmaz bu gördüğün ölüler!.. -Nedir şu karşıda bir çok karaltılar yürüyor? -Zafer kazanmış ordu halkı şimdi öldürüyor. Müslüman nüfûs çokmuş da gayri müslimlerden, İdare zor olurmuş dengeli hale getirmeden. Demek nüfusta denge sağlamak içindir bu Müslüman kesmek. O sağlandı mı artık adam kesilmeyecek! Denkleşmedi besbelli: Her taraf yanıyor; Odun kıyar gibi binlerce can doğranıyor! Ne karanlık bir renge bürünmüş o yemyeşil Kosova! Kuzeye doğru bütün Pirzerin, İpek, Yakova, Mahşer gününün semasına dönmüş matem çığlıklarından... Hem öyle bir mahşer alanı ki: Yok şefaat eden! Ne bir yaşındaki ma'sûmlar için yaşama hakkı var beşikte; Ne seksenine varmış mazlumlara yaşama hakkı verilmiş evinin eşiğinde. O, baltalarla kesiktir; bu, süngülerle delik... Öbek öbek duruyor pıhtı pıhtı kanla kemik! Bütün yıkılmış ocak, başka şey değil görünen; Yüz elli bin bu kadar ocağı buldu sönen! Siz, ey bu yangını hazırlayan beş altı sefil, Ki ettiniz bizi Hırvat'la Sırb'a karşı rezîl! Neden hükümete Kur'an'la bağlı Arnavud'u Ayırdınız da harâb ettiniz bütün yurdu? Nasılmış, anlayınız ırkçılık iddiasında bulunmak! Ne yolda yok oluyormuş bakın ki bir millet! Siz, ey bu zehri en evvel kusan beyinsizler! Kaçıp da kurtuluruz sandınız... Fakat, ne gezer! Bugün belânızı bulmuş değilseniz, mutlak, Yarın yıldırımlar beyninizde patlayacak! Şişip şişip gidiyorsun, değil mi, ey Vardar? (1) Ya boğduğun kadının, erkeğin hesabı mı var! Mezarı olmuş iken böyle dalga dalga cesedin, Cenaze yutmaya hâlâ mı doymaz dalgaların? Ne oldu her an hafızanı süsleyen o nakışlar? Nedir bu göğsüne çökmüş dalga dalga siyahlıklar? Neden kısıldı çevrende çağlayan nağmeler? Bir tanıdık ses duysaydım ölmeden... Heyhat! O kanlı canlı yiğitler ki: Canlı gölgeleri, Koşar gezerdi senin nazlı omuzlarında; O anlı şanlı gelinler ki: Yüzlerinin ışıklı akisleri Uyurdu nâz ile sevgi dolu kucağında O kahraman babalar, anneler ki: Sahilini Dolaşırdı, her biri evlâdının tutarak elini... O gölgelerle beraber birer yıkılmış hayâl, Birer gömülen hayâl oldu şimdi... Öyle mi? Ah! Selânik'in, Siroz'un, bak, o meşhur ovası, Kimin elinde bugün, hangi haydudun yuvası? Zemini öyle boyanmış ki, Müslümanın kanına: Bunun kopkoyu kızıllığı aksetmiş zamanın alnına! Kızıl ufukların altında kıpkızıl her yer... Kızardı, baksana, dağlar, kızardı vâdîler; Kızardı dünyanın çehresi, kızardı gökler; Fakat şu mavili bayrak (2) hâlâ kızarmıyor! Onun salındığı yerlerde bir kızıl tufan, Ne can bıraktı, ne iman, ne boğmadık vicdan! (1) Vardar: Kosova (Üsküp), Makedonya ve Yunanistan 'dan geçerek Ege 'ye dökülen bir nehir. (2) Burada Yunan bayrağı kastedilmektedir. Minareler serilip yere, sustu ma'betler; Yıkıldı medreseler; dümdüz oldu türbeler. Mescidlerin çoğu meydanda yok, kalanlar ise, Ya gördüğün gibi meyhanedir, ya bir kilise. Şehirlerde evler basıldı, kasabalarda halk katledildi; Köylerde ise kirletilmemiş nâmûs kalmadı! Yapan da kim? Adı Osmanlı, ruhu Yunanlı, Bu işte en büyük uzman olan takım takım kanlı! "Mukaddes ordu"yu (1) destekleyen bu azgınlar Saçıp savurdular etrafa öyle yangınlar: Ki uğradıkları yerlerde tütmüyor bir ocak... Kıyamete kadar, belki tütmeyip duracak! Adım başında eşkiyalık, adım başında katliam; Kötülüğün ne kadar kanlı şekli varsa: Helâl! Şu, haç kazılmak için alnı parça parça olan; Şu, vaftiz etmek için buzlu gölde dondurulan Zavallılarla soğuklarda titreşen yetimler; Şu, süngülerle aranmış delik deşik rahimler; Şu, cesedi kanlı çarıklarla çiğnenen kızlar; Şu, bütün ailesi yok edilenler; şu evsiz barksız kalanlar; Şu, perişan analar; şu başıboş kalmış çocuklar; Şu, saç yolan ninecikler; şu inleyen babalar; Şu, bombalarla çöken kubbelerin içinden Kemik sütunları hâlinde fışkıran cesetler; Şu kül yığınları altında saklı gövdeler Etrafında dönen, o yürekler dayanmayan feryat; Tiyatrolarda görülmez, değil mi, nazlı beyim? Sıkıldın öyle mi? Dur başka sahne göstereyim: Bilir misin duyulan hangi yurdun inlemesi?.. (1) Mukaddes ordu: Bumda görünüşte dini bir gayeyle hareket eden Balkan milletlerinin haçlı zihniyetine sahip kuvvetleri kastedilmektedir. *........................................(*) ikindi oldu mu yahu? Nedir bu "salli" (1) sesi? Evet... İkindi... Gelin bari bir duâ edelim. Kabul eder diyelim... Allah'a sığınalım: Yâ Rab, bizi kahretme, mahveyleme... -Âmin! Tâ ibret olup kalmayalım âleme... -Âmin! Yetmez mi celâlinle (2) göründüklerin artık? Kurbân olayım, biz böyle tecelliden usandık! Ümit dolu bir sabah bize başka bir gelecek müjdelesin... Göster bize, yâ Rab, o güzel günleri... -Âmin! Yarınlara kaldıksa eğer... Nerde o yarınlar? Bitmeyecek mi bu İslam'ı ezen uzun matemler? Kalkmayacak bu ufuklarımıza çöken kanlı perdeler? Nârın yetişir... Bekliyoruz aydınlığını... -Âmin! Gelecek için milletin yüreğinde bir ümit yok! Bir ukde var ancak, o da: "senin ezelî yardımın yok!" Sensin edecek "var!" diye vicdanları tatmin Bize çok görme, ilâhî, katından bir esintiyi... -Âmin! (*) Vaiz, bu yeni yürek parçalayıcı sahneyi tasvire başlamak üzere idi ki, müezzinin ikindi vaktinin girdiğini hatırlatan "Salli" sesi kubbeye aksetti. Fakat, yanm saatten beri üzüntü, pişmanlık yaslan dökmekte olan cemâatin içinden pek az kişi bu sesi işitebildi. (1) SalU: Ezandan sonra müezzinin "Allahümme salli alâ seyyidinâ Muhammedin ve alâ âli Muhammed" diyerek cemâtı namaza çağırması. (2) Celâl: Allah'ın adlanndandır. Allah'ın azamet ve gazabını ifade eden ismi. Kur'an ayak altında sürünsün mü, ilâhî? Ayetlerinin üstünde yürünsün mü, ilâhî? Haç, Ka'be'nin alnında görünsün mü, ilâhî? Çoksun mü sonunda yıkılıp koskoca bir din? Çektirme, ilâhî, bu kadar zilleti... -Âmin! Ve'1-hamdu li'llâhi Rabbi'l-âlemîn (1) (1) Ve'l-hamdu li'llâhi Rabbi'l-âlemin: "Alemlerin Rabb'i olan Allah'a hamd olsun." | } Kategori:Safahat/IV.Kitap Kategori:Fatih Kürsüsünde Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Şiirleri Kategori:Serez Kategori:Selanik şiiri Kategori:Rumeli şiiri Kategori:Mehmet Akif Ersoy/Ayetlere şiirleri Kategori:Yok Kategori:Edirne Kategori:Edirne/Mehmet Akif Ersoy